Y mi poca libertad se termina en ti
by JuliBB
Summary: U.A -Secuestrada y sin explicaciones es llevada para explotar sus conocimientos a un planeta desconocido y si en verdad quiere volver a ver a sus padres debe obedecer a un Rey que no solo le robo la libertad si no también algo mas delicado. Bulma & Vegeta. NUEVO FIC by JuliBB
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: hola mis hermosas lectoras! Aca vuelvo con una nueva historia que tantas pidieron y voy a complacerlas :D ustedes sabes que yo amo los Universos Alternos de Bulma y Vegeta y esta de mas decir que este es uno jajaja asique bueno espero que les guste y bueno empecemos con el primer cap y disfruten ;)**

CAPITULO 1:

 _Sin duda la exitosa Corporación Capsula es la mejor y la más prestigiosa empresa en tecnología avanzada del mundo. Su fundador, el doctor Briefs es un brillante científico que de joven tuvo la suerte de poseer una amplia y eficaz mente con un elevado nivel intelectual lo cual le dio la oportunidad de ser una de las personas más importantes, respetadas y conocidas del mundo. Su invento más famoso y conocido son las Capsulas Hoi Poi, que consisten en guardar un casa, un vehículo o cualquier objeto en una pequeña capsula sencilla de trasportar y con solo apretar un botón y lanzarlas se activa lo que tiene encapsulado dando un efecto mágico sobre el portador. También tiene inventos como naves espaciales que son de gran ayuda y es son compradas por varias naciones en el mundo y con ellas se hacen exploraciones tanto en el planeta tierra como en otros planetas del sistema solar. Ya sabemos la persona importante que el doctor Briefs pero naveguemos un poco en su vida privada. El cerca de los 30 años contrajo matrimonio con la bellísima actriz y modelo Bunny Bach. Simplemente eran la pareja perfecta y luego de 4 años nació su primera y única hija, Bulma Briefs. La hija del científico heredo la belleza de su madre y la magnífica mente de su padre y con el tiempo también logro ganarse el respeto y su popularidad en el mundo por sus grandiosos inventos, pero como toda niña rica también tenia sus particularidades de caprichosa y agresivamente escandalosa con respecto a nuestros compañeros reporteros y paparazis. La joven actualmente tiene 27 años, está sin pareja ya que hace unos 4 meses atrás termino su romance con el famoso beisbolista Yamcha. Con él, tuvo una relación seria de más de 8 años hasta que se rumoraba que engañaba a la científica y no era para menos porque él tenía una gran reputación con las mujeres a espaldas de…_

-ush estas malditas revistas siempre logran sacarme de quicio con sus estúpidas publicaciones- bufe lanzándola a la mesa para agarrar un pastelillo y metérmelo a la boca- a ellos qué demonios les importa de mi vida-me pare de mi asiento para servirme café- pero ya verán me conseguiré un nuevo novio guapísimo y les cerrare la boca-lance una risa macabra que retumbo en toda la cocina hasta que mi vista se poso en una nota en el refrigerador

- _hija alimenta a los peces-Mamá_

-peces?-recordé viendo la pecera redonda en un mueble y por suerte aun seguían vivos así que me arrime a ellos y les di su alimento.

Mis padres se habían ido hace dos días de viaje, pues desde que yo ayudaba con la empresa ellos empezaron a disfrutar de su edad y cada año hacían un viaje largo y yo me quedaba en casa o también me iba a otro lado con Yamcha. Pero ese es otro tema y lo bueno es que soy hermosa, joven e inteligente y la verdad es que no me afecto tanto romper con mi ex porque creo que ya no lo quería aunque intentaba rescatar los años que hemos estado juntos. Y la ventaja es que muchos hombres atractivos se me han acercado en este tiempo de soltería y si, casi todos eran unos caza fortuna pero yo nunca iba a mezclar mi dinero con una noche de diversión. Aun que sentirme la más hermosa y saber que no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de nadie sin que me queden viendo babeando era algo que aumentaba mi ego por las nubes.

La razón de nuestra ruptura desafortunadamente fue como decían las revistas y la televisión. Yamcha me había sido infiel varias veces.

La infidelidad nunca fue conmigo pero lo que aguante creo que fue porque en realidad era amor, al menos de parte mía y aunque cada vez que lo perdonaba y sentía que él iba a cambiar siempre temía el quedarme sola. Pero eso ahora no me aflige en absoluto, sé que voy a volver a encontrar el amor en un tiempo o quizás ahora que lo creo difícil pero de que lo encuentro, lo encuentro. Todo lo que me propongo lo consigo, ese es mi lema.

Los imbéciles de la televisión siempre trataban de marcharme y me hacían ver como si fuera una deprimida y que me quedaría como una solterona pero a pesar de que me hacían rabiar al principio poco me importaban esos infelices envidiosos. Mi verdad solo la sabían mis amigos íntimos y mis padres, lo cual ese grupito era lo más importante para mí.

Ahora que tengo más tiempo para mí me gusta consentirme, ir al spa, al salón de bellezas e ir de compras, eso era mi perdición pero lo que más adoro en el mundo es estar en mi laboratorio. Pues me fascina investigar, inventar y crear, eso simplemente estaba en mi ADN.

-no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa-me dije dejando mi taza en la mesada-creo que también tomare unas vacaciones-camine con una sonrisa de emoción en mi rostro.

Como mi papa siempre dice "las mejores ideas son la que aparecen de repente" asique definitivamente estaría bien que tomase unas vacaciones y no me vendrían nada mal. Y la sola idea de aventurarme en lugares paradisiacos o proponerme buscar tesoros o diamantes en los lugares más remotos del planeta me emocionaba, y me hacia recordar a mis no tan viejos tiempos.

Con esa idea y me dirigí a mi laboratorio para preparar lo que necesitaría. Para todo el mundo incluyéndome, la creación de las capsulas Hoi Poi de mi padre era lo mejor en la tierra. Busque las capsulas de la casa, mi motocicleta, un auto y la nave que necesitaría para mi viaje y las guarde en un estuche. Al momento de salir de ahí me detuvo el sonido de una de las computadoras y de la impresora salía un papel.

-que es esto?-susurre acercándome y tomando el papel que mostraba unas lecturas extrañas- seguro que papá dejo algo pendiente- fruncí el ceño tratando de identificar bien que era eso-pero él jamás se olvida de algo o mínimo me lo dejaría encargado-hable obvia- bah… pero cuando regrese el sabrá que hace con esto y la verdad no parece interesante-deje el papel dentro de un cajón del escritorio y salí de ahí. Tome los dichosos peces de mi mamá y baje a la planta baja

-buenos días señorita Bulma-saludo la amable secretaria

-buenos días Merry- correspondí apoyando la pecera en el mostrador-oye pienso viajar hoy y tú podrías cuidar los peces de mi mamá hasta que regresen?-dije con una sonrisa convincente

-claro que si señorita-tomo la pecera con una gran sonrisa

-ah aquí está la comida, hay que darles un pisca de alimento por día-explique pasándole el botecito

-señorita se irá ahora mismo?-hablo

-si por qué? Acaso alguien pidió una cita con mi padre o conmigo?-soné interesada

-no, es que pronosticaron que el clima estaría tormentoso para hoy-contesto

-oh-fruncí el seño- bueno entonces mañana temprano partiré- hable resignada- muchas gracias, hasta luego-salude y subí por el ascensor a la casa-ni modo, pasare la noche aquí- susurre mirando desde la ventana las nubes negras que venían a la ciudad y sinceramente odiaba viajar con un mal clima sobre mi

Llame a mis padres y les dije que me iría de viaje y que no se preocuparan pero con todos mis preparativos olvide por completo decirle a papá lo del papel con lecturas extrañas. Luego fui a comprar los víveres y algunas cosas que llevaría a mi viaje y cuando regrese a casa comenzó a llover a cantaros. Ya en la noche deje todo listo para salir en la mañana, me puse mi piyama, hice unas palomitas y me puse a ver algunas películas de acción y así me quede dormida.

Un gran temblor provoco que cayera del sofá despertándome y asustada corrí hacia la ventana para ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Me refregué los ojos para ver que en la pista de aterrizaje de la corporación había una gran nave gris que desconocía. De inmediato me puse mi bata con mis zapatos y baje deprisa para ver quiénes eran. Corrí hasta llegar al el gran jardín y a unos cuantos metros estaba abriéndose la compuerta de la nave misteriosa y de allí salieron un grupo de personas que venían así a mí. De alguna forma me aliviaba saber que eran humanos hasta que se acercaron más a mí y pude divisarlos bien entre la escasa luz de la madrugada. Todos era hombres robustos con vestimenta rara como de combate y parecidos entre ellos pero lo que más me impactaba era que en su cintura había como una cola enredada. Lo mire otra vez con desconfianza y ellos tenían puesta su mirada en mi y esta era fría y calculadora hasta que le hicieron paso a un grandote que caminaba directamente hacia a mi logrando que diera unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta que lo tuve enfrente mío.

-que inteligente resultaste ser terrícola-el grandote me hablo con una voz aterradora acompañada de una sonrisa maligna-sin duda los humanos saben bien lo que les conviene-siguió hablando y levanto su vista mirando mi casa por encima de mi

-de que me está hablando y quienes son ustedes- pregunte confundida a lo que el tipo me fulmino con la mirada

-no me hagas perder mi tiempo criatura- me tomo rudamente del brazo y comenzó arrastrarme hacia donde estaba la nave

-pero que estás haciendo? Suéltame en este instante maldito imbécil-forceje y golpee inútilmente su brazo pues lo único que conseguí fue que otros dos tipos me tomaran de cada brazo y me subieran en contra de mi voluntad a esa nave-basta! déjenme en paz!-grite resistiéndome

-CALLATE HUMANA INSIGNIFICANTE!-me tomo de los hombros el calvo y me sacudió bruscamente haciéndome callar y yo lo mire con temor a que se atreviera a golpearme- llévenla a la celda-hablo y de inmediato me arrastraron por un pasillo y pararon conmigo enfrente de una puerta de metal que se abrió y allí me lanzaron logrando que cayera pesadamente al piso frio

-déjenme salir!-logre levantarme para golpear con los puños cerrados la puerta de metal sin obtener respuesta alguna. Caí asustada y llena de impotencia sobre la estúpida puerta.

-tranquila Bulma-me dije respirando hondo y acomodando mi cabello atrás de mis de mis orejas-esto es un sueño-me alenté pellizcándome el brazo a lo que solo sentí el dolor y aun seguía en ese oscuro lugar-despierta- apreté con fuerza mis ojos y cuando los abrí sentí que la nave se encendía y con ella aparecía una luz blanca iluminando el lugar en donde estaba y al fondo había un ventanal que claramente mostraba mi casa mientras la nave comenzaba a elevarse- no!-dije corriendo hacia el vidrio y viendo como nos alejábamos rápidamente del suelo de mi casa-no por favor, que está pasando?-dije golpeando mis palmas en el vidrio-papá, mamá- hable llamándolos como si pudieran oírme. Mi respiración se paro por un momento mientras veía como cada vez nos alejábamos más y mas de mi casa, mis ojos se humedecieron dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas rápidamente. Esto no era justo, ahora que avise a todos que me iría de viaje pasa esto. Tenía tantas preguntas que solo el silencio respondía y la imponencia y el temor ahora me inundaban.

-nadie sabe que estoy aquí-me tape la boca ahogando un gemido de llanto- Ahora que iba a pasar conmigo? Para que me querían? Van a matarme?-susurre con horror

 **Notas: y? Díganme que les pareció, yo la verdad estoy muy contenta de comenzar una nueva historia junto a ustedes. Espero que les haya agradado y bueno dejen sus comentarios por favor para saber de ustedes, obviamente acepto sus consejos o ideas con gusto :D las quiero mucho y gracias por leerme una vez más. Besotes aplastantes y abrazos psicológico.**

 **JuliBB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Hola linduras! Acá les traigo el segundo cap de mi nueva historia y primero que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo incondicional que tengo de ustedes y me alegro que les este gustando el inicio. Mil gracias a mi hermosa naomigomiz que fue la primerita en un dejar un review, a mis bellas DaRi islas, gardenia Gu, vegeta bell, Saito Uchija, Lalin azul, a mi bonita SayayinPrincessMarie, Vicky Sayayin, kooks sc glez, anabellgonzalez92, RinPink Susaiyajin, sarapaolaturcios99, Adriana Lima, Maribel Rubio, yani34, noeli vb, Serena Ryuuzaki, Hikari Erena y a familiabriefdragonballz Mil gracias por seguirme y en el próximo cap les contesto sus reviews como se debe pero ya las dejo leer en paz jajaja ;) **

CAPITULO 2:

No sé cuanto habré dormido pero me sentía muy cansada, tenía mis ojos hinchados, me dolía la cabeza y tenia sed. Pero lo peor era que todavía seguía encerrada en esa estúpida nave. Mire mejor el lugar y no estaba sucio pero parecía un manicomio con esas paredes de metal blanco y ese piso tan frio, ni una maldita silla había si quiera y para agregar a mi lista ya me dolía todo por estar ahí tirada. Lleve una mano para masajear mi cuello y cuando alce la cabeza pude ver en el techo una especie de rendija de aire en la que yo cabía perfectamente. En ese instante se me ocurrió una idea, si lograba llegar hasta ahí arriba y veía hasta donde llegaba eso tal vez podría escapar. Pero me era imposible llegar hasta arriba si no había nada más que yo en ese lugar-bufe ante mi absurda idea

-tengo que encontrar un método de escapatoria-susurre agachando la mirada

-terrícola!-se abrió la puerta de metal asustándome-aliméntate-me ordeno el calvo gigante colocando una bandeja de mala gana en el piso

-que quieren conmigo?-hable sin titubeos mirándolo fijamente

-acaso no recibiste nuestro mensaje?-me miro feo acercándose un poco a mi- no pareces ser tan inteligente como pensamos-hablo mirándome con superioridad y vio el desconcierto en mi rostro-te enviamos un comunicado ayer humana tonta-se dio la vuelta para irse. De ellos eran las extrañas lecturas que recibí

-espera-lo pare siguiéndolo por detrás- si lo recibí pero no entendí nada de lo que decía, desconozco esas lecturas-explique y él se volteo y levanto una ceja-dime que decían y tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo-hable con entusiasmo a que aceptara

-jajaja-rio con ironía- solo te diré esto humana, si deseas proteger a tu débil planeta has lo mejor para que el desarrollo tecnológico del nuestro mejore-hablo rudamente

-como saben que se de tecnología-pregunte tratando de armar el rompecabezas que tenía en frente

-ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber-respondio y salió de ahí mientras la puerta se cerraba

-espera…-dije y bufe tratando de tranquilizarme y aclarar mis ideas.

Por la "suficiente" información que me dio este calvo estúpido ellos necesitan de mi ayuda para que progrese el supuesto planeta de ellos. Y si lo hiciera…quizás tendría los materiales necesarios para construir mi nave y volver a casa. Aunque esa idea no me agradaba en absoluto tenía que acceder porque tenía la gran oportunidad que necesitaba. Mire la bandeja en el suelo y en ese momento rugió mi estomago. Me incline y desenvolví la bandeja y casi me muero del susto y del asco al ver el platillo con tentáculos verdes y una ensalada de pasto al parecer. Dando un suspiro, rápidamente tome la bandejita de pasto y al ver que ni cubiertos había los tome con la mano y no sabían nada mal, más bien sabían a lechuga. Al terminar deje la bandeja en su lugar y lo volví a tapar.

Esto era realmente frustrante, como sería el planeta de ellos? Faltaría mucho por llegar? Tan mal estaban para que tuvieran que secuestrarme?

-jajaja- deje escapar una carcajada por lo jodida que estaba y por todas la preguntas que me hacia, me di la vuelta y mi por la ventana- no me había dado cuenta de la impresionante vista que tenía enfrente mío-dije apoyando mis manos en la ventana, luego apoye mi rostro para ver mejor los cometas y…eran bastante grandes hasta que vi un planeta a lo lejos- Neptuno?-hable reconociendo el planeta azul – ese es el ultimo planeta del sistema solar…entonces estamos en el cinturón de Kuiper!-abrí los ojos asustada porque ese cinturón está lleno de cometas gigantes que viajaban a gran a una velocidad más alta que la de esta nave y si alguno lograba golpearla íbamos a morir. Estuve atenta y cada vez que un cometa estaba muy cerca de la nave cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto pero al parecer la nave tenía un campo protector, ese pensamiento me alivio un poco.

Pasaron cuatro días en los que me sentía sucia, me dejaban ir al baño solo dos veces al día, me trataban como a una esclava y para colmo yo seguía incomoda por dormir en el suelo y ni hablar de la rara comida que me servían. Lo único bueno era la maldita y necesaria agua que me daban.

-ya llegamos-me cuestione viendo como la nave iba directo a un planeta rojo-si ese debe ser-mire con atención mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas. La verdad es no reconocía ese planeta pero me sorprendió ver que este tenía un sol y una luna propia! No lo podía creer.

-es mi imaginación o ya deberían haber descendido la velocidad-me dije mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio y por las turbulencias de la nave y me sostuve como pude del ventanal- o por dios nos vamos a estrellar!-grite viendo que estábamos a poco de tocar el suelo y cuando sentí el duro impacto perdí el equilibrio y caí duramente al suelo sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza y de ahí todo se apago dentro de mí.

Mi desmayo termino cuando sentí como me tocaban el brazo y consiente trate de abrir despacio mis ojos pero una luz blanca me segó al instante y lo peor se me vino a la cabeza

-ahhh-grite pataleando-ni se les ocurra hacer experimentos conmigo!-grite sentándome y abrazando mis rodillas

-joven humana no tiene porque alterarse-dijo un anciano de baja estatura- al ser de otro planeta asumieron que había muerto pero para asegurarse la trajeron a la enfermería para descartar que solo se había desmayado y que estaba muy débil-argumento

-qué?-dije frunciendo el ceño y recordé lo que sucedió y por instinto me toque la nuca esperando encontrar un gran huevo por el golpe que me di pero no había nada es mas era muy leve el dolor que sentía en esa zona

-ten-el anciano puso enfrente mío un vaso con un liquito naranja-tómelo se sentirá mejor después de beberlo-la confianza de su voz me hizo obedecer y le di un buen trajo pensando que era un rico jugo de naranja pero me equivoque

-qué diablos es esto?-dije asqueada y tragando en seco esa cosa

-es una infusión medicinal de la raza Rufill-hablo pero una voz nos interrumpió

-en otras palabras es la asquerosa sangre de esa inútil raza-hablo el calvo gigante haciendo que yo mirara el vaso con ganas de vomitar- ya que sigues viva es mejor que empieces con tu trabajo esclava-dijo fastidiado. Yo di un hondo suspiro tragándome mis insultos y me levante de la especie de camilla.

-gracias por sus atenciones-le dije al anciano que me correspondió con una sonrisa y camine hacia el grandote para seguirlo de atrás.

Al salir de ahí caminamos por una serie de pasillos amplios en donde habían maquinas raras por donde mirara, también habían seres de toda clase caminando de un lado a otro y asumí que estaban trabajando, luego doblamos en un pasillo donde habían por los lados ventalles gigantes en donde podía ver a varias personas peleando entre ellos y volaban! Pero lo que más impacto fue cuando de la mano de uno de ellos salió una bola de luz azul lanzándola hacia el oponente que la recibió cayendo al piso para luego levantarse y devolver la maniobra a otro tipo

-qué demonios…-susurre mirando con horror y de repente vi como un grupo de ellos dejaban de luchar y me miraban de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que me disgusto en sus rostros. Yo voltee mi rostro para caminar más cerca del calvo y como no iban a mirarme si estaba con bata que daba una buena vista a mi cuerpo y por un momento desee no vestir de esa forma.

-Nappa-paramos y yo choque contra el brazo de el calvo- traigo noticias del Rey- dijo un tipo de cabello alborotado que hizo como una reverencia al calvo- su nave aterrizara en 3 horas aproximadamente-hablo mirándome de reojo con extrañeza

-bien su nave se debe a ver descompuesto por eso la demora-dijo enojado para el mismo- Kakarotto lleva a la humana al ala de laboratorios-ordeno y se fue dejándome ahí con ese hombre

-ven es por aquí-me dijo sorprendiéndome por la amabilidad en sus palabras- tu eres la científica de la Tierra verdad?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia mi destino

-si-respondí agachando la mirada con algo de tristeza-mi nombre es Bulma-hable mirándolo- el tuyo es Kakarotto verdad?-asumí por lo que dijo el tal Nappa

-así es-respondió frotando su cabeza con una sonrisa

-que son ustedes-le pregunte yendo al grano

-ah no te lo han dicho?-sonó sorprendido

-no me han dicho absolutamente nada, no sé en donde estoy ni quienes son ustedes-dije cruzando mis brazos- lo único que me dijo el calvo es que me necesitan para la tecnología de este planeta-argumente bufando

-ya veo-dijo en un tono pensativo-bien pues estas en el planeta Vegita y nosotros somos de la raza Saiyajin, la más poderosa del universo-dijo como dudándolo

-entonces son guerreros?-dije mirando su vestimenta y la cola enredada en su cintura y él me asintió- sabes? si no fuera por esa cola de mono y las técnicas raras de ustedes diría que son como nosotros-hable sin dejar de mirarlo

-jaja tienes razón somos parecidos, nuestra cola es lo que nos permite transformarnos en Ozaru-comento

-que es un Ozaru?-soné interesada

-ahh pues es cuando vemos la luna llena y nos convertimos en simios gigantes triplicando nuestro poder- explico

-…-yo quede muda por lo que me dijo, definitivamente son muy raros- nosotros también tenemos pero como es que ustedes también la tienen? -le pregunte

-ah según la historia de aquí antes había una que no sé donde salió pero fue destruida en la guerra con los Tsufurus-dijo cruzando sus brazos e intentando recordar-ah cuando ganamos los científicos de ese tiempo diseñaron una luna artificial y desde entonces cada año lanzan una para nuestros entrenamientos o por si llegaran a querer atacarnos podamos defender el planeta -comento-aquí es-señalo abriendo la puerta semicircular-Doctor ella es la científica de la Tierra- me presento a un hombre mayor de color verde

-bien, nos avisaron que vendrías-dijo el anciano volviéndose para darnos la espalda

-bueno Bulma, nos vemos si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo-me sonrió saliendo del laboratorio

-gracias kakarotto- correspondí amablemente, pues hasta ahora era el único que me ha tratado bien en este planeta

-ven muchacha, te daré tu uniforme- hablo el anciano verde. Yo lo seguí hasta un armario pequeño-este te quedara bien-me paso unas botas negras junto con un traje azul oscuro y en la parte superior de los brazos había un símbolo de color blanco que también vi en el uniforme del anciano-mi nombre es Kamisama y soy un tecnopata del planeta Namekusei, Vohj y Roid son del planeta Kaiko y son expertos en crear satélites de luz y son los responsables de la energía de los aparatos de todo el planeta

-ellos crearon el sol de aquí?-pregunte mirándolos a ambos que al parecer no entendían lo que decía- me refiero a el satélite de luz en el cielo- explique

-oh si, en tu planeta le dicen sol?-cuestiono uno de ellos y yo asentí y en ese instante entro un ser más bajo que yo, obviamente un extraterrestre

-Bulma te presento a Baby el es del planeta tsufuru y es el que hace las naves de los los Saiyajins-dijo y este se paro enfrente mío mirándome con atención

-hola-hable sin dejar de mirarlo pues era extraño, tenía unos ojos azules que daban miedo y su piel era de un gris celeste metálico

-hola veo que tu eres la humana de la Tierra-soltó mirándome de arriba a abajo

-Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma-dije con una sonrisa forzosa pues estaba harta de que me dijeran humana o terrícola

-ehh el y yo hemos investigado tu invento y al descubrir que por medio de un interruptor esa máquina podía encogerse en un contenedor minúsculo se lo presentamos al Rey que lo tomo con mucha sorpresa y mando en tu busca porque eso seria de mucha ayuda aquí-hablo caminando mientras yo lo seguía- es tu invento-dijo mostrándome un satélite de la Corporación

-ya veo- susurre mirando fijamente mi propia creación y ya me había olvidado de él cuando le perdí el rastro hace un año más o menos.

Sin pensarlo yo me expuse de esta manera pero en primer lugar yo mande ese satélite para buscar nuevos planetas y descubrir nuevas galaxias y al parecer cayó justamente en este lugar y de ahí sacaron las coordenadas de la Corporación en la Tierra.

Sin más me coloque ese uniforme que se pegaba perfectamente a mi figura. Las botas y el uniforme eran de un material elástico y resistente pero parecía de muy buena calidad.

Una vez lista comenzamos a hablar sobre qué era lo que necesitaban en este planeta por empezar porque por lo visto iban muy avanzados en muchas cosas. Ellos me dijeron que lo que más les urgía eran las naves espaciales, que el rendimiento de ellas no era muy y solo duraban un mes en uso y luego se fundían. Sobre eso pude comparar mis conocimientos e ideas con las de Baby y había una gran diferencia entre las mías y las de él pero creo juntos podíamos lograr algo para mejorar. Con el tema de los materiales no eran difíciles de conseguir, solamente presentábamos el pedido con un supervisor y al día siguiente nos lo traían así que diseñe unos planos para mostrárselos a mis compañeros y comenzamos a armarla una nueva nave.

-terrícola!-interrumpieron mi trabajo y yo rodé mis ojos para mirar al dueño de esa voz- sígueme-hablo el calvo con una rara sonrisa en su rostro

-oye-dije siguiendo por detrás-tanto trabajo te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre?-le dije y él me levanto una ceja y recordé que él no sabía mi nombre- bueno ya que no tuvimos la grata oportunidad de presentarnos como se debe, mi nombre es Bulma-hable con una sonrisa que él me correspondió con una cara de pocos amigos y resignada decidí ignorarlo- a donde vamos?-pregunte

-vas a conocer a tu Rey y mas te vale comportarte por el bien de tu débil vida-gruño mientras subíamos varios pisos por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy distando a la parte de abajo. Este era elegante y enorme, tenía unos pasillos con ventanales gigantes de color dorado. Seguimos caminado hasta que paramos en una gran puerta plateada y el calvo la abrió y entro primero que yo

-aquí está la científica de la Tierra mi Rey-hablo con mucho respeto e hizo una reverencia mientras yo me colocaba a un lado del calvo y miraba fijamente al responsable de que yo estuviera en este horrible planeta.

 **Notas: bien hasta acá el 2do capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado y sobre el tema de cada cuando voy a subir capítulos quería decirles que será uno por semana o a veces dos pero no piensen que las voy a abandonar por favor porque no va pasar chicas :D asique estén tranquilas. Gracias por su apoyo tanto en Facebook como acá y no se olviden que las quiero muchísimo y nos vemos en el próximo cap :)**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos.**

 **JuliBB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: Hola linduras siento no haber subido la semana pasada este cap pero la verdad es que ocurrió una terrible tragedia en mi familia y no me sentía con ganas de nada y menos con ánimos de terminar el 3er capitulo pero acá se los traigo y espero que les guste :D Abajo les respondo sus lindos comentarios que me dejan y que me suben el ánimo jaja :D**

 **sarapaolatercios99** **: cariño! Me alegro de que te este gustando la cosa jaja y si prometo actualizar como dije pero cualquier cosa si me surge un inconveniente les avisare en mi pagina pero no te preocupes linda! Te mando un abrazo, un besote y mil gracias por tu apoyo :***

 **Touka k** **: no comas ansias amiga y apresúrate a leer! Jajaja mil gracias por tu apoyo linda te mando un gran abrazo y un besote ;)**

 **Veros** **: lindura gracias por tu buena vibra! Me alegro de que te este gustando enserio mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Te mando un gran abrazo y un besote :***

 **noeli vb** **: hola amiga me alegro que te este gustando ;) y si ya sabemos como es que carácter explosivo de estos dos pero asi y todo se entienden jajaja. Te mando un abrazo, un besote y mil gracias por tu apoyo :D**

 **naomigomiz** **: amiga! Jajaa no es que me guste dejarlas con la intriga XD o si? *-* Bueno amiga tu sabes que si yo tuviera un inconveniente o si no pudiera llegar a subir un nuevo cap a tiempo haría todo para avisarles en mi pagina pero por ahora no hay problema linda, en fin gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y sabes que te he llegado a apreciar mucho mi linda naomi, te me cuidas, te mando un gran abrazo y un besote :***

 **gardenia gu** **: cariño me alegro que te este gustando! enserio mil gracias por apoyarme amiga ;), espero que te guste este nuevo cap linda te mando un besote junto con un gran abrazo :D**

 **Saito Uchija** **: hola cariño! Me gusta dejar a la gente intrigada muajajaja (risa malévola) naa mentira jeje y bueno ya sabemos de antemano como es nuestro hermoso príncipe, en este caso REY, pero que se le va a hacer ;) mil gracias por leerme linda te mando un gran abrazo y un besote.**

 **Adriana Lima** **: hermosura! Gracias por tu bonito comentario en Nada menos que amor y si acá les traigo una nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita: D Cariño nosotras sabemos que nuestro Vegeta es un orgulloso y arrogante puesto que obviamente se lo hará saber al instante a nuestra Bulma pero mejor te dejo leer para que te saques las dudas jajjaaj una vez más muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga te mando muchos cariños y te me cuidas eh? ;)**

 **sofy2011:** **amiga! Siento dejarte con la intriga pero no puedo evitarlo jajaja ;) Me alegro muchísimo de que este gustando y mil gracias por tu apoyo lindura te mando un besote y espero que te guste el nuevo cap :D**

 **VickySayayin** **: hola preciosa! Gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia! Espero que te haya encantado el final de Nada menos que amor ajjaja y espero que esta también te guste aun mas que la anterior :D. Si las dejo con la intriga pero aca les traigo el nuevo capi que espero que te guste amiga, te mando un besote y te me cuidas eh? :P**

 **Shantal Susuki** **: Hola amiga! Me alegro muchísimo de que este gustando me haces muy linda y mil gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. Acá te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste linda, te mando muchos besotes y un abrazo ;)**

 **RinPink Susaiyajin** **: hola linda! No te equivocas eh? Viste muy bien jajaj aquí entre nos prestale atención a Baby eh? Jajaja gracias por tu apoyo y por tu consejo estoy tratando de seguirlo ;) te mando un besote junto con un abrazo y te me cuidas eh? :***

 **Vegetabell** **: mi linda amiga! Gracias por tu apoyo linda y siento lo de tu celu jajaja pero nos pasa a todas cuando actualizan un fic y estas en la escuela jajaja al menos yo no puedo contenerme y debo leerlo ahí mismo ;). Mil gracias una vez mas amiga espero que este cap te guste mucho, te mando un besote con un abrazo ah y te me cuidas loquita :D**

 **SALUDOS A: LizetGalvan, DarkAngel008, BulmaBriefs999, Sora147, , Gracias por agregarme a sus favs y por leerme les mando un gran besote a cada una ;)**

CAPITULO 3:

Mis ojos se clavaron en una mirada negra, fría y despiadada. Por un momento me estremecí por esa mirada tan prepotente e intensa pero seguí firme y quería que se diera cuenta del profundo odio que le tenía. El hombre se paró de su asiento de cuero rojo y camino con pasos firmes hacia a mí y cuando estuvo enfrente mío cruzo sus brazos mientras me miraba con superioridad de arriba abajo. El estaba vestido con una armadura totalmente diferente a la de los soldados, si parecía ser de combate pero obviamente era más cuidada y refinada, en el lado derecho de su pecho había un signo que era el mismo que yo tenía en mi uniforme. Su cola estaba enredada en su cintura y no era muy alto solo un poco más que yo, su cabello era en forma de flama y parecía una masa de músculos andante. Mi tensión salió a la luz cuando no soporte esa mirada que me desafiaba y con indiferencia mire a otro lado ignorándolo.

-muestra respeto terrícola!-me regaño entre dientes el calvo

-porque?-hable mirándolo al calvo con odio y luego fulmine con la mirada al tipo enfrente mío-yo no le debo respeto A NADIE- escupí remarcando mis palabras-y menos a alguien que mando a que me secuestraran así sin más y solo por un estúpido capricho-estalle

-como te atreves?- Nappa me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me estaba arrastrando a la salida mientras yo forcejeaba con el

-Nappa!-escuche la voz dura y firme del supuesto Rey y el calvo paró en seco-suéltala ahora y vete-ordeno y ambos lo miramos sin entender-que no me oíste insecto?-grito bestialmente con una fuerza que nos asusto

-si alteza-me soltó, le hizo una reverencia y se esfumo dejándome a solas con ese sujeto

El tipo clavo su mirada horrible en mi y se acerco mas con una cara de que me iba a asesinar ahí mismo.

\- sabes lo que le pasa a los esclavos que osan faltarle el respeto a su Rey?-su voz salió ronca e intimidante. Yo por el temor retrocedí unos pasos y choque contra a una pared-responde terrícola insignificante- me gruño

-tú no eres mi Rey-solté y la verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba y a no callarme ante nadie que luego lo pense y creo que ya me había ganado un pase vip al infierno. _-yo y mi bocota-pense al ver como sus ojos estaban rojos de furia._

-CLARO QUE LO SOY!-gruño golpeando con su puño fuertemente la pared al costado de mi cabeza haciendo temblar la construcción- y si no lo aceptas con mucho gusto te matare ahora-hablo con una voz que me hizo temblar y de su mano vi que se formaba una bola de luz como la de los soldados cuando entrenaban y estaba segura que iba a morir si eso me golpeaba. Si quería lograr mi plan de volver a casa debía tragarme mi orgullo de mujer y humillarme quiera o no.

-BIEN-mi voz salió nerviosa y asustada mientras el me miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada diabólica y aun no había desaparecido la bola en su mano- hare lo que me pidas- solté mirándolo a los ojos con algo de temor- eres mi Rey-baje la mirada humillada totalmente

-jajaja- soltó el tipo una carcajada malévola y con algo de triunfo. Se volteo y camino lejos de mi en dirección hacia su asiento- que te quede claro que la próxima te asesinare sin piedad esclava-amenazo colocándose una capa roja- ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión-me ordeno y yo sin mas corrí para salir de ese lugar y con pasos muy acelerados me dirigí al laboratorio. Al entrar sin decir absolutamente nada me puse a seguir con mi trabajo. Había estado a punto de morir y lo peor es que me había humillado de la peor manera pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de llorar por más ganas que tuviera, ese imbécil me las iba a pagar, no sé cómo, pero sería muy caro. Saque fuerzas de donde no sabia y reprimí toda la angustia, rabia e impotencia que tenia dentro mío y me centre en mi objetivo.

Ya luego de un largo y agotador día, apagamos las luces y mis compañeros me guiaron al especie de departamento que quedaban encima del laboratorio. Allí había un pequeño comedor y el resto eran cuartos, todo muy sencillo y serio. Al instante unas muchachas nos trajeron en bandejas la cena y Kamisama le pidió a una de las mujeres que me trajera ropa de dormir, toallas y sabanas limpias. Luego de la cena la cual fue muy callada y algo tensa de mi parte, Vohj me mostro mi cuarto el cual era pequeño como los demás pero al menos había una cama, un armario y un baño pequeño. Un minuto después la mujer de piel roja me trajo lo que Kamisama le pidió a lo que le agradecí por la leve "hospitalidad" que tenían aquí. Sin más me bañe y me acosté para que al instante me quedara profundamente dormida.

POV de Vegeta:

-Vegeta-me llamo Nappa. Él era uno de los pocos que les permitía que me llamaran por mi nombre cuando estábamos solos.

-no me molestes!-gruñí mientras entrenaba con los Saibamans. Estaba muy sulfurado y me estaba desquitándome con todo mi poder logrando acabar con ellos en un instante y luego regenerarlos hasta que me cansara.

-la mataste?-me hablo y se puso de espectador atrás mío

-ni me hables de esa inmunda criatura-masculle aumentando mi ritmo de rapidez en destruir todo a mi paso. Pero lo cierto era que esa humana estúpida se encargo de joderme el día con sus insolencias. Maldita terrícola jamás un esclavo que tuviera dos dedos de frente se atrevió a contestarme con tanta insolencia y menos una débil hembra. Quizás no debí perdonarle su patética existencia y debí asesinarla en ese instante pero la necesitamos aunque me hierva la sangre admitirlo. Después de todo esos esclavos hicieron un gran descubrimiento y ha como dé lugar debemos implementarlo aquí y si eso implica mantener con vida a la mujer no queda otra alternativa.

-bueno es necesaria para nuestro planeta-dijo algo que yo ya tenía en claro- sabes ayer presentaron un plano de una nave que ella misma diseño y hoy le llevaron los materiales para construirla-comento mientras calentaba porque sabía que el que seguía para entrenar conmigo era el

-solo espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar que la mate antes de tiempo y que cumpla mis órdenes-hable-Garlick ho!-grite terminando con los últimos Saibamans

-mejor regálasela a un harén de uno de los escuadrones de los de clase baja para luego de que la usen la maten jajaja-rio malvadamente-eso sería el peor castigo para alguien tan insignificante-camino hasta ponerse enfrente mío para que empecemos

-hum- reí divertido por recordar la cara de miedo que me puso cuando estalle mi puño en la pared. Definitivamente esa humana me iba a pagar su insolencia.

POV de Bulma:

Habían pasado dos semanas y estás han sido muy estresantes para mí y la rutina que había tomado estaba acabando conmigo. Lo que al menos me salvaba era que teníamos un solo día de descanso por semana y era como la nada porque no tenía a donde ir salvo al gran patio para respirar aire fresco y nada más. Por otro lado nunca había estado tanto tiempo encerrada en un laboratorio pero ni modo lo positivo fue que avanzamos bastante y la primera nave que construí fue todo un éxito. Esta era circular y era el doble de rápida que las anteriores pues yo me había encargado de renovar casi todo y de lo más importante que era colocarle el prototipo de las capsulas, de lo demás se encargaron mis colegas. Al momento de presentarle la nave al Rey yo preferí quedarme en el laboratorio pese a las advertencias que me dio Kamisama pero no quería ni verle la cara a ese hombre.

-Bulma-entro Kakarotto al laboratorio- debes venir conmigo-dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta

-Kakarotto estoy ocupada, luego hablamos si?-hable sin prestarle mucha atención y seguí con mi trabajo

-el Rey Vegeta exige verte- soltó logrando que yo lo miraba. _–así que Vegeta es el nombre de su majestad eh?-pense frunciendo el ceño_

-puedes decirle que estoy ocupada-hable sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema hasta que Kakarotto se paro enfrente mío y yo lo mire desconcertada

-Bulma debes venir conmigo-hablo muy serio y era la primera vez que lo veía así-te lo digo por tu bien y no te busques un problema por favor-su consejo me hizo recapacitar y lo pense bien, sería lo mejor ir con el después de todo no quería causarle problemas a Kakarotto que ha sido tan amable y gentil conmigo.

-bien-solté un suspiro y me pare de mi asiento para mirarlo y él me regalo una sonrisa amistosa la cual correspondí mientras salíamos de ahí e íbamos al ala residencial del palacio.

-entra te está esperando-Kakarotto me señalo una puerta grande y yo lo mire con algo de temor mientras el se alejaba y me dejaba sola.

-claro… me había olvidado de lo bien educados que eran por aquí-masculle dando un hondo suspiro y decidí entrar al lugar. Allí estaban mis compañeros y de adentro de nuestra creación estaba saliendo el Rey que apenas me vio clavo su vista en mí.

-Su majestad- dije mirándolo a los ojos-mando a llamarme?- solté tratando de hablar con sumo respeto lo cual me costaba un poco

-si-dijo ignorándome al instante y me dio la espalda para seguir inspeccionando la nave- esclava dime si la tecnología de tu planeta es más avanzada que la nuestra-hablo asiendo que yo mirara de reojo a mis compañeros

-claro que si-dije en un tono irónico-mi tecnología se centra más en la robótica inteligente cosa que aquí tienen pero no se compara a la nuestra-cruce mis brazos y el Rey se volteo para mirarme

-entonces quiero que lo implementes aquí-me ordeno frunciéndome el ceño- hagan hasta lo imposible para que renueven todo y no se preocupen por lo materia que tendrán todo lo necesario para lograrlo-explico

-bien- sonreí por la oportunidad de construir mi nave- y… que tendremos a cambio?-me atreví a preguntar y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que el Rey levanto aun ceja ante mi pregunta

-creo que con conservar la existencia es demasiado-respondió con duras palabras-ahora largo-gruño haciendo que mis compañeros saltaran, recogieran la nave y me empujaron a la salida

-si me lo permite su majestad quisiera hablar un momento con usted-le lance una mirada a Kamisama de que iba a estar bien y luego mire al Rey-por favor-pedí con respeto

-hum- soltó levantando una ceja- bien pero que sea rápido esclava-hablo sentándose en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus brazos y yo cerraba la puerta-habla-sonó su voz con fastidio

-quiero saber si luego de que termine todo, y con todo me refiero a que ya no me necesiten mas aquí, puedo regresar a mi planeta-hable caminando hasta estar a unos pocos metro de el

-…-el permanecía mirándome fijamente y parecía que estaba pensando en mis palabras-no crees que para ese entonces ya estés muerta-respondió con una risa de lado en su maligno rostro

-claro que no!-grite enojada ante su pensamiento a lo que el cambio su rostro ante mi reacción irrespetuosa asique respire hondo y me calme- yo soy la persona más inteligente de mi planeta y si todo sale bien en poco tiempo pobre enseñarle mis conocimientos a mis compañeros y obviamente no me iré sin antes cumplir mis "obligaciones" aquí lo cual no será difícil para mí-dije cruzando mis brazos y levante mi mentón con orgullo-entonces podre volver a mi hogar?-insistí mirándolo de reojo y el solo me miraba con mucha atención, era la primera vez que me estudiaba de esa forma.

-eres muy insolente esclava- su voz salió calmada pero me miraba con desprecio-pero lo pensare-se paro para acercarse a mi- antes quiero ver los resultados de tu trabajo y luego negociaremos-clavo su mirada en la mía-ahora… creo que tienes mucho que hacer asique vete-me sonrió maliciosamente

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y el seguía con esa sonrisa horrible en su rostro asique enojada y roja de la furia por su burla me voltee para caminar con pasos firmes a la salida y justo entraba el gran calvo el cual pase de largo y volví a mi lugar ignorando los asquerosos comentarios de los Saiyajins idiotas esos que me cruzaba a cada rato. A como dé lugar iba a volver a casa quiera o no ese tipo tan desesperante. Ahora que recuerdo no creo que mis padres volvieran a casa ya, y si llegaron lo mejor era evitar que ellos supieran en donde estoy porque conociendo a papá el vendría por mi sin pensarlo y eso sería un gran problema. Ellos debían estar a salvo y eso dependía de mí. Por otro lado ellos siempre se toman unas larguísimas vacaciones y si no me localizan mientras "yo también lo estaba" estarían seguros de que me encontraba bien y que lo más probable era que estuviera explorando algún lugar lejano. Eso era una ventaja ya que ellos eran muy liberales conmigo y confiaban en mí.

Luego de la discusión que tuve con su majestad sobre mi regreso a casa, mis compañeros y yo nos enfocamos solamente en el renovación de todas las maquinas existentes mas las que tuvimos que construir. Lo cual nos tomo mucho tiempo y más de lo que pense, nos la pasamos trabajando pero cuando Kamisama decía que ya era suficiente por hoy yo me quedaba una o dos horas más adelantando el trabajo y lo peor era que casi no tenía tiempo para construir mi nave para mi regreso y eso era algo que cada vez lo veía más lejos de mi alcance. El rey se había convertido en la piedra en mi zapato, agobiándonos con pedidos pero sobre todo a mí. Me ordeno que construyera siete capsulas individuales para un viaje que iba a hacer en una semana! yo acepte sin quejarme pero sé que lo hacía de malvado y rencoroso al pedirme que sobre todo yo pusiera mi mejor empeño en eso y que quería ver pasmadas las mejorías en dichas naves, tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Era mucho trabajo y eso provoco que me quedara día por medio trabajando día y noche, solo podía descansar tres horas máximo para volver al trabajo, por suerte tuve la generosa ayuda de mis compañeros y gracias a ellos tuve en cinco días listas las naves para el viaje de la escoria del Rey. Lo mejor fue ver su cara de asombro y furia cuando tenía enfrente de él lo que me pidió, estaba muda y me miraba con cierto rencor dejándome en claro que le deje la boca cerrada. El quería perjudicarme a toda costa, hacerme caer para asesinarme como siempre me amenazaba pero no se lo iba a permitir, el no podría contra mí.

Esta esclavitud me era insoportable y últimamente mi humor era muy irritante y desganado pero aun así trataba de no derrumbarme. En el trabajo me exigía mucho a mi misma para lograr mi objetivo y al llegar la noche me costaba dormirme y a veces además de la soledad también el llanto era mi única compañía lo cual llegue a deducir que había entrado en un cuadro depresivo. Pues no comía bien, no tenia con quien hablar excepto de trabajo con mis colegas y a veces mi única salvación era Kakarotto que venía cuando podía y me sacaba de este encierro para que salgamos a charlar un momento al gran patio. Luego estaban los maltratos de los estúpidos Saiyajins que no se daban cuenta que gracias a mí más que nada su estúpido planeta estaba mejorando pero no, ellos no aceptaban que una humana fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para lograr tales cosas. Eran unos desagradecidos. Y con respecto al odioso Rey, el había viajado junto a su escuadrón de elite en las naves que me pidió y según los rumores habían ido a negociar a un planeta cercano o algo así, por lo menos no tenía que verle la cara o discutir con el por un tiempo. Ese tipo realmente era detestable y me hacía perder los estribos.

-Bulma ven un momento- me llamo Roid mientras tenía en sus manos un pequeño chip que yo había construido- este es el de las capsulas verdad?-pregunto pues hasta ahora solo yo sabía colocarlos pero debía enseñarle a ellos también

\- si, te explicare como se coloca- dije abriendo la cajuela del cableado bajo el tablero de la nave y luego explique el procedimiento

-oye Baby como van las turbinas que pidió su alteza-dije rodando los ojos al recordarlo

-ya las termine-me dijo con una sonrisa rara en su rostro a lo que solo asentí media confundida. De por si Baby era raro, siempre estaba callado y pensativo pero he notado que cuando hay un Saiyajin cerca su rostro cambia a uno serio y escalofriante. Según Kakarotto el planeta de Baby fue invadido por las antiguas tropas del padre de Vegeta, que en ese entonces era el Rey, y de los pocos niños sobrevivientes de planeta Tsufuru entre ellos estaba Baby que iba a ser usado como un soldado mas para los Saiyajins pero tenía la habilidad de crear objetos electromecánicos y lo aprovecharon por lo que desde entonces es parte de la tecnología Saiyajin. Es entendible su reacción ante uno de ellos.

-pobre…-susurre pensativa y caminando hacia mis herramientas pero de pronto sentí un mareo a lo que atine a sostenerme de una plaqueta grande de metal que estaba apoyada sobre la pared la cual íbamos a utilizar para la gran nave que llevábamos tiempo construyendo.

-BULMA CUIDADO!-escuche atrás mío la voz de Kamisama mientras sentí como la cosa metálica se me caía encima y chocaba conmigo en el piso para luego ver solo oscuridad.

 **Notas: hasta aca el 3er cap espero que les haya gustado el "grato" encuentro de Bulma y Vegeta jajaja. Bueno como siempre gracias por todo su apoyo y hasta el próximo cap ;)**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos**

 **JuliBB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: hermosuras! Espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy mejor por suerte. Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por preocuparse por mí, enserio ustedes son lo más :D espero que este cap les guste y nada acá abajito les respondo sus comentarios ;)**

 **Vegetabell** **: hermosa mía! Me alegro de que te guste y vos sos la que supera mis expectativas con tu fidelidad y apoyo incondicional. También sos una de mis lectoras más queridas amiga así que solo espero que este cap también te guste, gracias y te mando un gran besote y un abrazo ;)**

 **Veros** **: preciosa! Acá te traigo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste cariño. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tu preocupación, estoy eternamente agradecida con vos ;) te mando un gran besote y muchos abrazos a vos :***

 **Saito Uchija** **: amiga bella! gracias por tus palabras y tu preocupación, enserio estoy muy agradecida ;) jajaja Vegeta es así y todo pero lo amamos amiga y tienes razón Bulma está para ponerlo en su lugar y con respecto a Baby no quiero echarte a perder el transcurso de la historia pero no estás muy errada con tu deducción. Con respecto a esta parejita dejame decirte que pensamos igual porque los dos son tan explosivos pero asi y todo se complementan verdad? jajaja pero bueno te dejo leer tranquila linda, te mando una gran abrazo junto con un besote :D**

 **Krol** **: cariño me alegro de que te guste! Acá te dejo el nuevo cap y espero no decepcionarte, besotes y gracias por leerme ;)**

 **Naomi gomiz** **: lindura! Espero que estés muy bien, gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación, estoy agradecida con vos amiga :) jajaja malditos Saiyajins se aprovechan de nuestra Bulma, matémoslos a todos menos a Vegeta que a ese lo vamos a usar de esclavo a nuestro gusto ;) pero bueno no te quiero arruinar la historia pero tus deducciones con respecto a Baby no están tan erradas pero te dejo leer amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho, te mando un gran abrazo y un besote, cuídate ;)**

 **sarapaolatercius99** **: hermosa! que lindo comentario me dejaste amiga muchas gracias ajaja espero que como el anterior este también te guste ;) tratare de actualizar mas seguido linda, te mando un gran abrazo junto con un besote :)**

 **adriana lima:** **amiga linda! me encanta tu idea pero siento decirte que ya la tengo pensada, espero no me malentiendas es una grandiosa idea por lo cual tratare de complacerte tomando alguna parte de tu idea para juntarla con la mía pero déjame decirte algo, mi trabajo no es solo escribir para los demás sino también alentarlos a que los lectores se animen a hacer sus historias, así que si algún día decidieras escribir un fic ten por seguro que lo leería porque con ese concejo que me diste me dejaste en claro que tenes talento en tu imaginación amiga. Esto es solo un concejo cariño, pero tratare de complacerte en esta historia, te mando un abrazo gigante junto con un besote :)**

 **sofy2011: bonita! acá te dejo el nuevo cap espero que te guste y no te decepcione, te mando muchos besotes y gracias por leerme ;)**

 **ledisdbz : preciosa! acá esta en nuevo cap y siento si me tardo un poco pero no las voy a abandonar amiga, gracias por tu apoyo te mando un abrazo y espero que este cap te guste :D **

**Vegeta02:** **cariño! gracias por tu comentario y ten por seguro que jamas podría abandonar la historia ni mucho menos a ustedes linda, acá te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste, besotes y muchos abrazos :)**

 **VickySayayin:** **hermosa! gracias por tu preocupación y por todo linda, jaja tienes mucha razón son muy gruñunes y explosivos por eso se entienden jaja te mando un gran besote y espero que este cap también te guste :P**

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** **amiga bella! jaja voy a tratar de complacerte en los siguientes caps jaja gracias a ti por comentarme, te mando muchos besos y espero que este cap te guste :D**

 **Saludos a: jessy henderson y erminiacastillo56, gracias por agregar a su favs y por leerme, les mando muchos besos y abrazos. **

CAPITULO 4:

POV de Vegeta:

-Mi Rey…- se me acerco Broly haciéndome una reverencia- que gusto volver a verlo, como ha ido el negocio con el planeta Izberdiano?-cuestiono caminando a mi compás

-como siempre, pero luego hablaremos-respondí caminando directo a mi cuarto e ignorando a todos los lame botas que me cruzaba, lo único que quería era bañarme y comer cuanto antes. Me puse mi traje de combate limpio y al terminar de comer me encamine a mi sala de entrenamiento.

-Vegeta- el idiota de Kakarotto ya me estaba esperando mientras calentaba- que gusto verte-hablo sonriéndome provocando que me vinieran ganas de golpearlo

-déjate estupideces y empecemos!- me lance hacia él con una patada que el muy imbécil esquivo. Este estúpido de clase baja osaba igualar mi fuerza pero no se lo iba a perdonar hasta verlo al borde de la muerte.

-oye no te enojes Vegeta- hablo tratando de esquivar todos mis golpes

-Vegeta paso algo en el laboratorio-de repente entro Nappa con el ceño fruncido y algo inquieto

-en el laboratorio?-hablo el de clase baja distrayéndose

-arréglalo tu y no molestes, no te distraigas Kakarotto-sonrei aprovechando a lanzarle varios golpes de ki

-la humana esta grave- soltó y yo me gire a mirarlo

-Bulma?-Kakarotto hablo como si el conociera a la terrícola y yo le lance una mirada de reojo

No era que me importase, mi profundo odio a esa mujer estaba latente cada vez que la veía pero lo cierto era que había hecho un buen trabajo con las naves y había renovado la mayoría de los equipos que mantenían en pie el planeta. Pero no había terminado, aún faltaban muchas cosas que debía hacer.

-luego seguimos Kakarotto ahora vete-ordene mientras salía de ahí hacia el ala de curaciones seguido por Nappa- que le paso?- hable cruzando mis brazos

-se le cayó encima un metal que iba a ser usado como pared de una nave -dijo tranquilo

-que estúpida-fruncí el ceño porque no me extrañaba que algo tan patético sea la causa de su muerte. Llegamos allí y uno de los cuantos insectos se me acerco.

-majestad que lo trae por aquí-pregunto el viejo con algo de temor

-la humana-solté examinando el lugar y el anciano capto enseguida

-está por aquí señor sígame-nos dirigimos hacia los tanques de recuperación pero para mi sorpresa pasamos de largo esa parte y nos dirigimos a las cabinas de enfermería

-aquí esta- Nappa se quedo en la puerta y el anciano y yo entramos en una de las cabinas. La terrícola estaba tendida en una camilla con una sabana que cubría casi todo su cuerpo pero ¿acaso ya había muerto? Pues no sentía su débil Ki. Mire al anciano buscando una respuesta

-está en un estado muy crítico alteza-hablo mirando una maquina alado de la camilla- tiene una grave contusión en la cabeza, una pierna y un brazo roto y tres fisuras en las costillas que están afectando a sus pulmones-dijo en seriedad

-entonces métanla a un tanque ahora mismo!-gruñí por lo inútiles que eran

-señor ya lo habíamos pensado pero se estima que tiene una hora de vida y el tanque tarda tres horas en sanar su sector más dañado en este caso la cabeza y si la metemos ahora puede ser que no lo soporte y muera de todas formas-hablo con temor en sus ojos por mi reacción

-hump-bufe mirándola fijamente y estaba sin duda al borde de la muerte, su rostro estaba muy pálido y tenía un gran golpe en el costado de su frente

-Karim-un hombre nos interrumpió y al verme ahí dentro se puso nervioso-majestad lamento interrumpir-dijo agachando la mirada- pero un científico viene por noticias de la humana- su vista viajo de la mía a la del anciano alado mío.

-ahora no-dijo forzando con la vista al hombre

-déjenlo que pase-ordene y ambos asintieron dejando pasar al viejo verde a la cabina que en silencio me hizo una reverencia para luego postrar sus ojos en la mujer moribunda

-oh no-susurro

-ya no tiene caso-hable y todos me miraron con atención- morirá en cualquier momento- pase entre los idiotas de ahí dispuesto a salir

-aun queda algo-dijo el anciano verde provocando que yo parara en seco para mirarlo con interés

-de que hablas-pregunto el anciano medico

-yo puedo curarla- soltó- fui una deidad en mi planeta y creo que aun tengo el poder de sanar a las personas- dijo para posar ambas manos sobre la sabana que la cubría y una mano la puso en el vientre y la otra en la cabeza de la humana- espero que funcione-murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y de sus manos salían unas leves hondas de luz que cubrían el cuerpo entero de la mujer sanando inexplicablemente sus heridas hasta que termino y se la quedo mirando con atención. En ese momento los que estábamos presenciando eso nos acercamos con curiosidad alrededor de la humana. Ella había recuperado su color natural, las heridas en su cuerpo y frente ya no estaban pero ella no habría sus ojos entonces el anciano verde poso su mano en la frente de ella hasta que al fin dio signos de vida.

-ahhhh!-grito la humana provocando que todos nos hiciéramos para atrás-NO SE ATREVAN A HACER EXPERIMENTOS CONMIGO!-grito con su irritante voz chillona

-cierra la maldita boca terrícola!-alce la voz ya sin soportarla y todos dejaron de respirar por unos segundos-nadie está haciéndote nada más que salvar tu estúpida y débil vida-le hable y ella se inclino sosteniendo la sabana que la cubría para luego vernos a todos con incredibilidad hasta que al parecer asimilo mis palabras y me fulmino con la mirada haciéndome reír en mi interior, esta patética mujer me provocaba cierto humor siempre que me desafiaba.

-humana te encuentras bien?-cuestiono el anciano acercándose a ella. Yo solo me voltee y salí de ahí satisfecho, el Namekiano ya había solucionado el problema.

POV de Bulma:

De repente un agudo y mortificante dolor me invadía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, pero al momento que comencé a sentirlo al mismo tiempo se me fue aliviando y al final ya no me dolía absolutamente nada. Entre abrí un poco mis labios para inhalar hondamente por esa vía llenando por completo mis pulmones. Entonces fue ahí cuando sentí una mano tocarme y mi cuerpo reacciono ante eso. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe junto con mis gritos y no entendía que demonios pasaba en ese cuarto. Mire a las personas y entre ellas clave mi vista en esa mirada tan odiada por mí que me miraba con curiosidad y luego el mismo con gran enfado me grito que me callara producto que me dejo atónita y confundida.

-humana te encuentras bien?- pronuncio el doctor que me había atendido el día que llegue a este planeta. Fruncí el ceño al ver que su real majestad se esfumaba de ahí dejándome con el coraje de gritarle por haberme gritado en frente de esas personas. Rápidamente al ver que estaba desnuda y son una simple sabana cubriéndome salí corriendo a cambiarme y cuando regrese habían varias personas que trabajan en el ala de curaciones y todos me miraban de arriba abajo como si fuera un fantasma.

-qué bueno que estas bien Bulma-hablo Kamisama sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo me gire y lo mire con una triste sonrisa que me extraño- por mi culpa estuviste al borde de la muerte-soltó mirando al suelo y vi como la gente de el cuarto se iba y solo quedábamos el doctor que me atendió, Kami y yo- yo había ordenado que dejen ese metal apoyado sobre la pared pero nunca pense que podría lastimar de esa forma a alguien-mi miro de reojo y yo recordé todo lo que había pasado-lo siento-volvió a hablar

-no Kami-dije tomándole las manos y él me miro-no fue tu culpa, yo fui la que me sentí mareada y me tome de eso para no caer pero por favor, no digas que es tu culpa- le sonreí alentándolo a que no se sintiera mal y él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa ante mis palabras y en ese momento lo mire bien y la imagen de mi padre cruzo como un flash en mi cabeza. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir mientras miraba a Kami con un sonrisa, el me recordaba a papá, por dios los extrañaba tanto. Me acerque un poco más a Kami y lo abrace con una terrible necesidad, el tardo un segundo en corresponderme mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y su otra mano se posaba en mi cabeza pegada a su pecho. Ese era el tipo de abrazo que papá me daba cuando yo no me sentía bien. Al momento me separe de Kamisama y nos miramos mientras yo secaba mis descontroladas lagrimas.

-todo estará bien Bulma-dijo tocando mi hombro y para mi sorpresa esas era las exactas palabras que mi padre me decía. Eso provoco un profundo vuelco en mi corazón. Acaso el sabia como me sentía?

-eh…-soltó el doctor a nuestro lado mientras aclaraba su voz- estuviste al borde de la muerte terrícola-me miro- y sinceramente ya no habían esperanzas para salvarte pero el te salvo la vida-dijo y yo mire a Kami para encontrar que era verdad, no sé que había hecho pero me había salvado y al enterarme de eso me di cuenta que esta nueva oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar por nada en el mundo y a como diera lugar iba a volver a casa, no importa cuánto tiempo me tomase y no me derrumbar de vuelta.

Luego de agradecerle y de pedir una explicación coherente de cómo era que sano mis heridas, Kamisama y yo nos dirigimos al laboratorio y allí respondimos todas las preguntas de mis colegas. Al final me convencieron de que el resto del día descansara. Después de la cena me encerré en mi cuarto para estar más de una hora bajo la lluvia de la ducha. Allí los pensamientos me inundaban cada vez más pero de nuevo la fortaleza de volver a la tierra me gano. Tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar lo que fuese, porque ya no me iba a dejar derrumbar por nada ni nadie. Ya muy entrada la noche no podía dormir estaba muy inquieta, el solo hecho de pensar que casi muero me quitaba esas ganas y ahora me inundaba una terrible necesidad de sentirme vida. Mi mente me lo pedía a gritos y si no, no se iba a pasarme, pero ya no soportaba esta rutina. Me debatí en mi mente al fin y con sumo cuidado salí de mi cuarto, baje al laboratorio mirando que no haya nadie cerca y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran patio. Respire hondo ese aire libre, en especial ese patio se parecía a los de mi casa, era verde, bien cuidado y tenia flores raras y exóticas pero eran sumamente hermosas. Aferre mas mi bata a mi cuerpo haciendo un nudo en mi cintura por el aire fresco que me envolvía, definitivamente ese pequeño e insignificante momento a solas con la naturaleza me era completamente lleno de paz y lograba hacerme olvidar por un momento todos mis problemas. Camine por el pasto hasta llegar a un extremo de los paredones enormes que separaban al palacio de un pueblo según Kakarotto. Comencé a mirar las flores que eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna artificial que se veía muy real y hermosa a decir verdad.

-que estás haciendo?- una voz ronca me asusto haciendo que me volteara para ver la seriedad del Rey enfrente mío

-acaso quieres matarme de un susto!?-modere mi grito a un murmullo

-hum así como eres no me sorprendería que te murieras de un simple susto-me miro con desprecio y una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro-eres patética- miro por los alrededores para ver si había alguien

-y déjeme decirle "su alteza" que es un imbécil y un maldito cretino-le mande mi peor mirada mientras me acercaba mas él en modo de desafío

-tus ganas de morir son tantas? No olvides que debes respetarme, yo soy tu Rey-su reacción fue calmada e irónica y en su voz me di cuenta de que estaba jugando conmigo, el tomaba esto como una burla y mis insultos como un maldito juego. Si él jugaba, entonces yo también.

-jajaja- reí por mis pensamientos- preferiría haber muerto antes que rendirle culto a un reyecito que arregla todo por medio de amenazas-solté con duras palabras y me dispuse a irme pero su brazo me detuvo devolviéndome a mi lugar.

-te lo dije una vez y te lo repito-apretó fuerte mi brazo-eso se puede arreglar-me tapo la boca y se elevo conmigo del suelo logrando que el corazón estuviera a punto de salírseme del pecho. Su agarre era muy rudo en mi cintura y en mi boca que casi me dejaba sin aire. Su vuelo descendió cuando sus pies tocaron la cima de el gran y largo paredón del palacio que era muy alto. Yo por instinto me aferre más a su cuerpo y trate de apoyar bien mis pies en el poco ancho del paredón porque si caía para atrás o para adelante estaba segura que no iba a vivir. El se removía bruscamente para que yo lo soltara y me miraba mientras el pánico se me reflejaba claramente, pues la vista de alrededor no era la mejor y trataba de no caer.

-eres un idiota!-dije tratando de contener el equilibrio-BÁJAME AHORA!-le exigí y el se elevaba por los aires de nuevo dejándome ahí

-decidí no gastar mis energías en matar a alguien tan insinuante así que me deleitare viendo cómo te terminas muriendo tu sola jajaja-su risa malévola me golpeo llenándome de miedo-no era lo que querías terrícola?-se siguió burlando de mi estado

-no seas imbécil tu estaban jugando conmigo-dije mirando con miedo la altura- vamos tu me necesitas!- lo mire sin moverme siquiera

-tu padre me será más útil que tu-soltó y yo lo mire perpleja mientras dejaba de respirar por un instante- hum crees que no lo sé? Tu eres una esclava que hasta ahora no sabe cuál es su maldito lugar aquí y tus faltas de respeto me están jodiendo demasiado por lo que creo que estoy siendo muy considerable contigo al dejarte morir por tu propia cuenta-me miro y yo estaba muda, realmente esto ya no me gustaba nada- si has hecho bien tu trabajo pero aquí las cosas no son como tú piensas, una hembra jamás es permitida faltarle el respeto a un Saiyajin y menos al Rey y si no te mataron aun es porque yo lo ordene y sabes por qué?-su sádica sonrisa se formo en su rostro- porque yo iba a ser quien te de tu merecido pero como soy un Rey considerado… que mejor forma de darte la oportunidad de que tu sola acabes contigo misma. Y con respecto a tu padre, piénsalo era normal que buscara una forma de deshacerme de ti pero antes asegurarme de que haya un buen reemplazante no te parece mujer?-me hablo con ironía

-a..a el no lo metas en esto-murmure sin quitarle la mirada- voy a seguir asiendo lo que me pidas y me esforzare mas en mi comportamiento, eso te lo aseguro-trate de convencerlo- una vez que termine todo podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero a él no lo involucres por favor-hable con mi voz dolida y quebrada, no soportaba la idea de mi padre al merced de estas escorias.

-ya es tarde mujer, ahora solo quiero ver tu muerte y que te quede claro- aun en el aire se acerco a mí para mirarme directo a los ojos, tan solo un brazo nos separaba-nunca un esclavo salió vivo luego de faltarme el respeto-yo del coraje y la angustia al ver que esto era en verdad voltee mi rostro para otro lado porque si ese era mi fin aunque sea iba a conservar mi orgullo pero él me tomo rudamente el rostro obligándome a mirarlo- y tu humana, no serás la excepción- me empujo hacia atrás despacio pero eso fue más que suficiente para hacerme perder el equilibrio y caer por los aires. Estire mi brazo para tratar de agarrarlo pero no pude y lo último que vería seria la horrorosa mirada y sonrisa de ese malvado hombre que por desgracias de la vida se me cruzo en mi camino para arruinarlo por completo.

 **Notas: chan chan chan O.o Díganme que les pareció? Ese vegeta es un demonio pero bueno esperen al siguiente cap y espero no haberlas decepcionado con este ;) Mil gracias a todas, ustedes sabes que las quiero muchísimo y bueno nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos**

 **JuliBB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: hola liduras! Espero que estén super bien y aca les traigo el 5to cap y el mas largo hasta ahora asique espero que les guste y aca abajo les respondo sus lindo reviews!**

 **Veros** **: hola preciosa! Espero que andes muy bien :D y si, ese vegeta se merece un buen coscorrón por portarse mal con bulma pero tranquila cariño que ya va a tener su merecido. Con respecto al largo de los capítulos claro que los voy a hacer un poco más largos, es mas este es el más largo hasta ahora asique si para vos está bien dímelo amiga! Te mando un gran abrazo junto con un besote y mil gracias por leerme. ;)**

 **sarapaolatercios99:** **amiga bella! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia enserio muchas gracias nena! Te cuento que este es el cap más largo que hice hasta ahora asique si te parece bien el largo me lo haces saber ;) te mando un besote, un abrazo grande y te cuidas eh? :***

 **Saito Uchiha:** **lindura! Gracias por acompañarme siempre linda, sos lo mejor! Con respecto a vegeta si es malito pero no taaanto jajaja espero que no te decepciones con este cap porfis solo piensa que al final el no podrá vivir sin ella ;) Te mando un gran abrazo junto con un besote y mil gracias por leerme :D ahh una cosita, por casualidad hiciste una cuenta en fanfic y sos citlali uchiha? Es solo para saber nena saluditos!**

 **naomigomiz** **: hermosa! Como estas? Jajaja yo soy tan cruela jajaj solo me meto en la personalidad de nuestro vegeta que el si es un poco malito jeje y temes razón luego veremos si no la quiere ni ver como ahora ;) claro que veo Dragon ball super y morí de felicidad cuando él le tapo los oídos porque bills grito y más cuando ella le dio un besito en la mejilla, sin duda ahí vemos a un vegeta mas "humano" no? En fin amiga gracias por tu lindo comentario y por todo tu apoyo, ah espero que el largo de el cap te guste :D te envió muchos besos y abrazos y te me cuidas eh? :***

 **Sora147** **: hola mi linda! Espero que estés muy bien y siento dejarte con la intriga y también por tardarme, solo espero que te guste este nuevo cap amiga, gracias por comentar siempre, te mando un gran abrazos y muchos besos ;)**

 **Adriana Lima** **: bonita mia! Como estas amiga? Gracias por tu bonito comentario y por tus alagos nena enserio mil gracias. Y si amiga, si le echas ganas y animos estoy segura de que te ira bien aca en fanfic jaja pero bueno me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado y al igual el largo de este cap, te mando muchos besos y abrazos te me cuidas eh? :D**

 **vegetabell** **: preciosa! Espero que estes muy bien nena! Jajaja no habría otra forma de describir a nuestro orgulloso vegeta amiga me alegro de que el anterior cap te haya gustado y espero que este también al igual que el largo jaja bueno amiga te mando un gran besote, un abrazo y te me cuidas eh? :***

 **vegeta02** **: hola nena! Como estas? Siento tardarme en subir pero acá te traigo un nuevo y el largo de los anteriores! Asi que si para ti esta bien, me gustaría que me lo digas asi los demás son asi tambien ;) gracias por tu apoyo linda, te mando un gran abrazo y un besote! :D**

 **ledisdbz:** **amiga! Espero que estes muy bien y siento haberte dejado con la intriga pero aca te dejo el nuevo y el mas largo capi hasta ahora y los demás serán asi si es que esta bien para ustedes. Gracias por tus comentarios en cada cap amiga te mando un beso gigante junto con un abrazote ;)**

 **Fan fan** **: hermosa! Gracias! me alegro muchísimo que además de mi anterior fic este tambien te gustara! Espero que este te guste aun mas ;) te mando muchos besos y abrazos te me cuidas eh? :D**

 **Guest** **: cariño! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaste amiga! Aca te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste, siento la tardanza pero como querías te dejo un pov de Vegeta y espero que te agrade jaja te mando muchos besotes y abrazos :***

 **Lalynazul:** **lindura! No comas ansias y ac ate dejo el Nuevo cap! Jaja gracias por tu apoyo amiga espero que este cap te guste y te deje tambien con la intriga jajaja naa mentirita te mando un gran abrazo y te me cuidas amiga! Yo tambien te quiero preciosa! ;D**

 **VickySayayin** **: bella amiga! Corre a leer amiga y espero que no quieras matarme jaja bueno veras que después de un tiempo vegeta cambiara de parecer je gracias tu apoyo mi lindura te me cuidas y te mando muchos abrazos y besote! :)**

 **noemi** **: preciosa! Aca te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que tambien te deje con intriga jajaja naa mentirita! Gracias por leerme nena te lo agradezco y espero que este cap te guste, besotes y abrazos! :D**

 **SayayinPrincessMarie** **: mi princesa! Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo! Espero de corazón que te este llendo muy bien en los exámenes jaja y quien no quiere un papacito como vegeta eh? Jajaja bueno te dejo el 5to cap asique espero que te guste y que te deje con la intriga jajaja naa mentirita te mando otro abrazote y un besote a la distancia amiga cuidate eh? :***

 **RinPink Susaiyajin** **: hola nena! Espero que estes muy bien! No te preocupes que pronto este vegeta no podrá vivir sin bulma jaja gracias por apoyarme amiga! espero que este cap te guste al igual que largo. Te mando abrazo grande ;)**

 **paulaamoraysupe89** **: cariño! Gracias por leerme y siento tardarme en actualizar, tranquila amiga que pronto vendrá el amor para estos dos jaja te mando un besote gigante :D**

 **Saludos a: vegeta-bulma00, leabrief, mkchan1 y a citlali uchiha. Gracias por agregarme a sus favs y por leerme les mando un besote a cada una!**

CAPITULO 5:

Para mí todo pasaba en cámara lenta. El pánico, mi vida enfrente de mis ojos, mis padres y amigos, la mirada vil e inmóvil del causante de mi muerte y por último… la persona que me salvo de esa terrible caída.

Mi cuerpo dejo de caer cuando alguien me atrapo tomándome firmemente de la espalda y de mis piernas, no se quien era pero me aferre fuertemente de su cuello mientras soltaba un desgarrador llanto y escondía mi cabeza en la curva de ese cuello desconocido.

-quiso matarme-masculle con la voz quebrada en llanto-después de que hice todo lo que me pidió en este planeta… él quiere mi muerte-solté sintiendo como la persona que me tenía en sus brazos estaba quieta en el aire.

Ese maldito Saiyajin era el demonio en persona. Tan solo un cruel despiadado que mostro totalmente su cara haciéndome ver lo que en verdad era.

Ya sintiéndome un poco incomoda salí de mi escondite y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mire a mi salvador. No lo habia visto pero claramente era un Saiyajin.

De repente todo paro, el silencio presente, la curiosidad e intriga en su mirada, mi respiración tranquilizándose y la lentitud en la que descendía al suelo.

-…-amague a hablar-gracias-solté en un hilo de voz, trate de mostrarme fuerte pero no podía.

El tenía unos ojos negros que por mas extraño que sea esto… eran muy reconfortantes y de alguna forma u otra me daban seguridad. Una que hace mucho no siento. Pero esto era terrible, en mi cabeza pasaban mil y un sentimientos que me tenían en shock por todo lo ocurrido.

-tu…- dijo mirando mis ojos- que hacías allí arriba?-hablo con una voz gruesa pero tranquila- podrías haber muerto-me bajo con cuidado pero no dejábamos de mirarnos

-…-suspire- eso no importa-cerré la mirada reprimiendo mis lagrimas- una vez más, gracias por rescatarme-hable para mirar a lo alto del paredón pero no había absolutamente nada ni nadie, luego baje mi vista para mirarlo un segundo- tengo que irme- me voltee y corrí hacia el interior del palacio y llegue en tiempo record a mi cuarto. Me tire en mi cama y ahogue un descontrolado llanto en mi almohada.

Ya no podía con esto, todo se iba al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No entendía que había hecho para merecer esto, porque esto me pasaba a mi?… pero como escapar de esto con vida? Quizás debí haber muerto de una vez por todas para terminar con esta prisión. Seguro que ese era mi destino pero ese Saiyayin me salvo y creo que solo fue para problema. Solo para empeorar las cosas.

El Rey me había dejado en claro que quería mi muerte y si no fue esta noche podría ser mañana o cualquier otro día y que iba a hacer? Yo estoy perdida.

Mi único sueño, mi único anhelo se veía ahí… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano de mis manos pero me sentía rendida. El sentimiento de cansancio, de ya no poder más, de ya no poder seguir de pie y lo peor… la soledad era tan latente en mi corazón.

Pero aunque ya no tuviera fuerzas ni ganas iba a hacer mi último esfuerzo, aferrarme a mi meta hasta donde pudiese y hasta donde mi cuerpo y alma soporten.

Por otro lado yo no podía permitir que esto me superase. Rendirme jamás estuvo en mi ser pero si ya no tengo opciones al menos debo intentarlo. No soporto la idea de mi familia sufriendo por los Saiyajins y en mi estaba mi única esperanza.

 **Escapar o morir en el intento…**

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Mis piernas flaqueaban y amenazaban con doblegarse, pero como pude volví a bajar para ir al laboratorio. Allí busque el plano a medias de mi nave de regreso a casa que por la falta de tiempo no había podido terminar, lo modifique solo un poco pero lo termine.

Esta nave era para una persona y era sencilla pero resistente y muy rápida. Según mis cálculos, en tan solo un día iba a llegar a casa, pues en las demás naves que hice para los Saiyajins no había usado todo mi conocimiento en rapidez y eficacia para su tecnología, tan solo lo necesario para que vean el resultado de mi inteligencia y de lo útil que les era.

Pero eso ya no mas, ya no iba a descansar hasta terminar esa maldita nave, no iba a hacer nada más para ese estúpido Saiyajin, ya no me importaba nada más.

…

Tres días habían pasado en los cuales muy poco había dormido, pero lo bueno era que solo me quedaba terminar el acondicionamiento de la nave por dentro, configurar las coordenadas de la tierra y la de la corporación, así que no me di por vencida y me puse a finalizar mi objetivo. El único que sabía de mi plan era Kamisama, le conté todo lo que había pasado y muy en el fondo esperaba que me entienda y lo hizo. Además el me ayudo a ocultar mi plan de mis compañeros. No es que fuera por Vohj y Roid si no que por…Baby. Kami no confiaba en el, jamás lo hizo de hecho pero lo mantuvimos en secreto por las dudas.

-oh demonios-susurre dejando mi trabajo pues me faltaba instalar un microchip en la nave

-que sucede Bulma-me pregunto Roid mirándome mientras dejaba de soldar una puerta.

-faltan fusibles y unos cables- mentí al ver que Baby me miraba de reojo mientras seguía en su trabajo- Kami iré a buscarlos al almacén-le dije mientras él me asentía y yo salía del laboratorio con rapidez porque el almacén se encontraba cerca del ala de curaciones.

Entre y le pedí al extraño extraterrestre rosado lo que necesitaba, me lo dio sin chistar y salí de regreso con prisa. Como siempre estaba lleno de personas los pasillos y de la prisa me choque con alguien y la pequeña caja se me cayo.

-oye ten cuidado!- hable levantando la caja y las cosas que se salieron al caer

-lo siento- el tipo se agacho para ayudarme a levantarlas y yo al pararme lo mire mejor y lo reconocí- como estas?- pregunto incorporándose y pasándome el royo de cables.

-ahh eres tu-dije apenada por como lo trate- siento haberte hablado así, es que llevo prisa-le dije sin dejar de mirar su rostro porque en esta ocasión había mas luz y podía divisarlo bien. El parecía alguien bueno… digo a pesar de ser Saiyajin pero no debía juzgarlo ni tampoco fiarme porque con Kakarotto comprobé que no todos estos simios son iguales.

-tú eres la científica traída de la tierra no?- pregunto mientras yo asentía- ah pues yo tenía que pasar para el laboratorio así que te acompaño-dijo y comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que yo iba- la nave que el rey pidió ya está preparada verdad?-me miro con un semblante relajado.

-sí-atine a decir recordando que Baby hace tiempo había terminado de colocarle las turbinas y los detalles que faltaban- oye desde que llegue nunca te había visto por aquí- hable mirándolo de reojo

-es porque yo trabajo en la parte financiera del palacio junto al Rey-me hablo para mirarme con una sonrisa pero yo al escuchar la mención del idiota aquel baje mi vista- oye- paramos antes de entrar al laboratorio- el otro día pude sentir el ki del Rey junto al tuyo- me miro con seriedad- y susurraste que te querían muerta, el te orillo a tirarte o el mismo te tiro?-pregunto intrigado y yo mire a mis alrededores y asentí

-el me tiro-solté franca- supongo que él está enojado porque aun vivo- deduje mirando la caja en mis manos

-ya veo- dijo y yo lo mire- pero estate tranquila, si el te hubiese querido muerta ya lo hubiese hecho hace dos días atrás pero aquí estas, solo trata de no cruzarte con él y aunque te cueste creerlo, el no es tan malo- me regalo una sonrisa sincera

-espero que tengas razón-le di una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que si todo salía bien mañana ya no estaría aquí- cuál es tu nombre?- me atreví a preguntar por curiosidad

-Broly, y el tuyo…- dijo mientras caminábamos a la puerta del laboratorio

-me llamo Bulma-le sonreí mientras el abría la puerta y me dejaba entrar primero- gracias-lo mire con una sonrisa y volví a donde deje mi trabajo

-buenos días-saludo con seriedad- el Rey necesita su nave para su viaje hoy mismo- dijo y yo por dentro brincaba de felicidad ya que si él no se encontraba en el planeta no habrían tantos riesgos de escapar para mí.

-ya esta lista señor- Vohj tomo el estuche junto con la capsula y se acerco a dársela a Broly que la miro con extrañeza

-impresionante…-susurro abriendo el estuche y examinando la pequeña capsula- muy bien, adiós- me miro de reojo y salió del laboratorio.

-bien!-murmure contenta y me puse a terminar el microchip en mi escritorio.

POV de Vegeta:

Luego de ver que la humana seguía con vida me dirigí al palacio a tratar unos asuntos preocupantes con Broly.

-alteza- dijo entrando a mi despacho- quería hablar conmigo?- pregunto posicionando enfrente de la mesa que nos separaba

-si…-lo mire fijamente- hay problemas-le hice una seña de que se siente enfrente mío y obedeció de inmediato

-lo escucho majestad-dijo

-en mi última visita al planeta Izberdiano el mequetrefe del monarca me comento que el planeta Kronno, con el que ellos estaban aliados, exploto "inexplicablemente" sin dejar a ningún habitante con vida- hable esperando la reacción de Broly

-qué? Pero como es eso posible alteza?- frunció el ceño sin comprender

-eso mismo me pregunto, pero lo más extraño de todo esto fue que en vez de comprarme el planeta en el que él estaba interesado me salió con patrañas de que debíamos tener cuidado por el extraño suceso del planeta Kronno y me propuso unir nuestros reinos a cambio de que protejamos su planeta y al mismo tiempo ellos nos brindaran soldados y otro recursos beneficiosos para nosotros-solté y él me miro con desacuerdo

-alteza creo no debemos confiar en ellos-hablo y sonreí ante eso. Justamente por esa razón de pensar muy bien en los riesgos y posibles perjudicadores para Vegita era que Broly era mi mano derecha aquí.

-además de eso, hace tiempo sospecho que traman algo con el planeta Owin y no voy a esperar a averiguarlo- sonreí al imaginar de rodillas al idiota ese pidiéndome que no lo mate- en tres días iremos a acabar con ellos así que ve preparando mi escuadrón y tú te quedaras a cargo mientras no estoy, ahora vete-hable y él se paro para hacer su reverencia y desaparecer de mi vista.

Comencé a buscar los archivos de los planetas que les había vendido a esos debiluchos para volver a tenerlos en mi poder ya que estarían muertos en unos cuantos días.

-Vegeta-Nappa entro y sentía el fastidio en su voz

-que sucede-hable sin quitar mi vista de los papeles

-el Tsufurujin del laboratorio quiere hablar contigo- yo fruncí el ceño y recordé el trabajo que le había pedido a ese enano

-que pase- ordene y enseguida entro y Nappa nos dejo solos- supongo que averiguaste lo que te pedí-fui directamente al grano y el solo asintió

-la tierra es un planeta muy amplio en varios aspectos, con excelentes condiciones naturales y con una gran variedad de especies animales y de plantas y lo mas beneficiarte es que sus habitantes no presentan ninguna amenaza-pauso y volvió a hablar-la tecnología de ellos es muy avanzada como había dicho la humana- sonreí al comprobarlo- pero ella no es la mente maestra ahí si no su padre y cuando fueron en busca de ese hombre la trajeron a ella por error- hablo mirándome fijamente

-ya veo-dije pensativo- bueno pues ella es su hija y estoy seguro de que su padre le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe si no, no hubiésemos mejorado y seguiríamos estancados verdad?-dije con sarcasmo por lo incompetentes que eran ellos

-si alteza tiene razón-dijo apretando la mandíbula como conteniéndose-la humana ya termino su nave señor-soltó

-bien, en tres días iré a una misión asi que ténganla lista para que la recojan- me acomode en mi asiento para volver a mis papeles- ah y quiero que mejoren los tanques de recuperación-hable recordando que la mujer casi muere hoy si no fuera por el insecto verde- retírate-ordene y una vez que el insecto se fue me pare para ver el gran ventanal del palacio que mostraba la mejor vista del planeta Vegita

-cuando termine con todo esto iré a conquistar ese planeta tierra-susurre con mi sonrisa de triunfo

…

Mis entrenamientos en el desierto se me habían pasado de tiempo y cuando volvía al palacio ya era muy tarde cosa que me regañe porque mañana debía despertarme muy temprano. Como de costumbre llegaba por mi ventana a mi cuarto pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente al palacio pude ver a una persona merodear por los jardines y al ver quién era el intruso decidí observar desde los aires.

-esa mujer es tan extraña…-susurre para mi mientras ella parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa como para darse cuenta de mi presencia y no la culpaba su débil raza no era capaz de percibir el Ki de los otros.

Estuve solo un momento mirándola hacer nada solo observar el jardín pero los esclavos no podían estar despiertos a esa hora ni mucho menos andar por el palacio así que descendí al suelo para ponerme atrás de ella lo cual no se dio cuenta y ya cansado de su ignorancia decidí hablarle.

Las batallas verbales entre la mujer y yo cada vez se volvían más peligrosas pero como yo jamás me dejaba vencer ni siquiera en eso, le perdonaba sus leves insolencias mientras estuviéramos solos hasta que ella se paso insultando mi título y honor y eso no se lo iba a dejar pasar. De un momento a otro me hizo pasar de la diversión a mi peor furia.

Ella iba a tener su castigo de una vez por todas.

Mi satisfacción al ver a esa vulgar terrícola llena de miedo, era algo que me divertía y me recordaba a todos esos esclavos que murieron sin piedad alguna de mi parte. Pero esta terrícola había logrado enojarme al punto de decidir acabar con su vida.

Total ese Tsufurujin se había encargado de darme la información necesaria de la tierra y me encargue de hacerle saber que su padre iba a reemplazarla y si el tipo en verdad apreciaba a su hija, sería totalmente manipulable.

Las suplicas de esa mujer eran música para mis oídos pero ya no iba a desistir hasta ver su muerte.

Ella sabría que de aquí ya no había vuelta atrás y haberme subestimado tenía su buen precio.

Mis ganas de acabar de ella aumentaron cuando en el momento menos indicado mostró su orgullo pero no la iba a dejar morir con dignidad, no se lo merecía.

\- nunca un esclavo salió vivo luego de faltarme el respeto-tome sin ninguna delicadeza su rostro para obligarla a mirarme con un profundo odio- y tu humana, no serás la excepción- empuje despacio con mi dedo índice su hombro y ella trato de agarrarse de mí para no caer pero yo me eleve para ver mejor su cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo desde esa altura.

Todo mi espectáculo fue arruinado por el imbécil de Broly, no sé qué demonios hacia por ahí pero ya me iba a pagar su intervención. Llegue a mi cuarto para darme un rápido baño y de inmediato me tumbe en mi cama dispuesto a dormir pero la imagen de la humana cayendo apareció en mi mente

-grr no creas que te salvaste terrícola, solo alargaste tu sufrimiento- hable para al fin dormirme

POV de Bulma:

La noticia de la nueva misión del Rey ya recorría todo el palacio y a mí me tenía más que feliz.

Hoy era el gran día y mi querida nave ya estaba lista.

Tenía todo planeado, una vez que el rey despegara de aquí yo correría al jardín y con suma rapidez despegaría en dirección a casa.

-es fantástico!- dije pataleando de felicidad en mi cama como si fuera una niña.

Me levante y me di una ducha para luego colocarme el uniforme y salir a desayunar con los demás. En la mañana ayude a Vohj a terminar el motor de un tanque de recuperación y al rato llego Roid del almacén trayendo la noticia de que el Rey se iría en un par de horas lo cual use cualquier escusa para salir de allí y buscar a Kakarotto, pues debía despedirme de él.

-Kakarotto-lo llame en susurros para que no se dieran cuenta de que yo andaba por la sala de entrenamientos sin permiso

-Bulma?-me miro y se acerco cerciorándose de que nadie nos viera y nos escondimos atrás de una maquinas- que sucede?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-como que que sucede?-lo mire feo-sucede que no has ido a visitar a tu amiga hace una semana- puse mis manos en mis caderas y fruncí el ceño

-jajaja-se rió frotando su nuca- no te enojes Bulma es que Vegeta nos tiene muy ocupados fíjate que ni siquiera pude ir a conocer a mi hijo que nació hace 4 días-hablo tranquilo

-QUE!?-dije sorprendida- tuviste un hijo? Pero cuando pensabas decírmelo- baje un poco la voz

-no te lo dije?-dijo confundido y la mirada que le mande lo hizo hablar- lo lamento creo que lo olvide jaja-dijo nervioso ante mi mirada

-ushh- negué con la cabeza al saber que este simio no tenía remedio- no importa-toque su hombro- te felicito mucho Kakarotto se que tu hijo tendrá el mismo corazón bondadoso que el tuyo-le sonreí y el correspondió de igual forma

-gracias Bulma y te prometo que pronto conocerás a Milk y a el pequeño Gohan- dijo y yo solo pude sonreír y asentir pero por dentro me sentía mal por no decirle que me iba pero eso era lo mejor.

-gracias a ti por ser tan buen amigo- de un impulso lo abrace y él me correspondió mientras sonreía. Al separarnos le dije que se cuidara mucho y salí de ahí para volver al laboratorio.

-ya dentro de unos minutos el Rey y su escuadrón se irán- me susurro Kami acercándose a mi

-si-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

-ve al jardín y cuando veas la nave salir del planeta podrás irte, yo te cubro- me dijo y yo lo mire con plena gratitud, él era tan bueno conmigo que me dolía dejarlo aquí

-Kami… en la nave cabe una persona más, porque no vienes conmigo la tierra te encantara- propuse feliz de que decidiera venir pero él me regalo una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza

-no niña, yo ya estoy viejo y en cualquier momento moriré para estar libre y en paz pero tu estas joven y llena de vida lo cual mi única recompensa será que tu escapes de aquí cuanto antes-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-oh Kami gracias!-lo abrace sin importarme que los demás me vieran ya a estas alturas no me importaban esas cosas

-ve- susurro acariciando mi cabeza y al separarnos tome el estuche de mi nave y salí directo al jardín a esperar al despegue del Rey.

Luego de unos instantes por fin pude ver la nave alejarse del planeta y me levante rápidamente del pasto para sacar mi nave y activarla pero de pronto un gran estallido se sintió en el cielo y cuando mire arriba estaba lleno de humo negro y partes de la nave caían junto con ella y al final se sintió el duro impacto de esta en el suelo.

-oh no-dije sin poder moverme de lo impactada y asustada que estaba pero luego gire hacia atrás para ver como los soldados corrían por los pasillos para ver que había pasado.

Pero yo estaba ahí, confundida, miraba mi nave y luego hacia atrás.

-es mi oportunidad-susurre

HASTA ACA 3.346 PALABRAS ESCRITAS! DIGANME LES GUSTA EL LARGO DEL CAPITULO? SI ES ASI LOS SIGUENTES EMPESARAN A SER ASI ;)

 **Notas: espero que les haya gustado el 5to cap y también creo que las deje con la rabia de cómo es Vegeta pero bueno ya vendrá lo bueno jajaja. Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo, espero que anden muy bien y no se olviden que las adoro con locura :D**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos**

 **JuliBB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: hola mis linduras! Espero que estén bien, aca les dejo el nuevo cap y espero que me perdonen por no contestarles sus reviews pero es que ya tengo tiempo de no actualizar y no quiero hacerlas perder más tiempo. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que la semana que viene empiezo las clases :C y si me tardo un poco en subir caps no se asusten porque voy a tratar de subirlos cada una semana o a mas tardar cada dos pero si no es así les estaré avisando en mi pagina de Facebook, pero de ninguna manera las abandono eh? ;)**

 **Abrazos y besotes especiales a mis bellas:**

 **ledisdbz**

 **Vegeta Bell**

 **Veros**

 **citlali uchiha**

 **sarapaolatercios99**

 **naomigomiz**

 **Saito Uchija**

 **SayayinPrincessMarie**

 **Sora147**

 **Yess88**

 **Adriana Lima**

 **vegeta 02**

 **Vicky Sayayin**

 **Fan fan**

 **korey**

 **lalynazul**

 **Guest**

 **Belen Meringer**

 **Majo29**

 **jesixsesshomaru**

 **Vilandra04**

 **Jesica R.H. H**

CAPITULO 6:

Tenia que confesar que una parte de mi me pedía a gritos que escapara sin importar lo que pase y la otra me decía que no lo hiciera y que me resignara a huir por miedo a que mi plan salga mal. Pero… por que todo era de esta manera? Porque todo se jodia en el momento menos espera? Pero no! Esa era mi oportunidad y no debía desperdiciarla.

Decidida corrí a la entrada de la nave y pulse el botón para que se abra la compuerta pero nuevamente mi atención se postro en el cielo mientras veía que otra nave esférica despegaba para luego ver a varios Saiyajin disparando bolas de ki a esta al parecer para detenerla pero no lo lograron.

-Bulma!- se me pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar esa voz-que estas haciendo?-me voltee nerviosa para mirar a Broly a los ojos

-B…Broly yo…estaba chequeando la nave-atine a decir-que fue lo que sucedió? Porque hay tanto alboroto?-trate de sonar preocupada por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-por eso te estaba buscando-se acerco a mi y me tomo despacio del brazo-la nave en la que el Rey iba exploto repentinamente y tu la construiste-dijo mirándome con seriedad. Acaso el creía que yo había saboteado la nave por todo lo que paso con el Rey?- debes acompañarme-quiso volver al palacio conmigo pero yo me pare y me solté de su agarre

-no!-lo mire furiosa por lo que pensaba- yo no tuve nada ver con eso Broly- dije tratando de ocultar mi impotencia y furia

-bien pero debes acompañarme de todas formas-sonó convincente para mí pero aun no estaba tranquila

-creen que yo tuve algo que ver?-solté y el suspiro

-yo no-dijo sincero-pero los demás si-me miro y yo apreté mis puños para luego mirar mi nave con desilusión- Bulma entiende, no sabemos si el Rey murió en esa explosión pero si fue así tus compañeros y tu se verán en grandes problemas porque ustedes se encargan de ese tipo de cosas- explico tratando de ser compasivo conmigo- vamos por favor trataremos de arreglar esto sí? Solo esperemos que el Rey este bien-me tomo nuevamente del brazo para que lo acompañe pero yo me solté enseguida y fui a guardar mi nave para caminar furiosa hacia adentro seguida por Broly.

-señor Broly!-se acerco un soldado- tenemos registros de una nave que salió sin autorización-dijo y Broly frunció el ceño y luego me miro pero la mirada que yo le mande lo hizo voltearse- el Rey Vegeta, hay noticias de él?- pregunto ignorando lo anterior y el soldado negó con seriedad-bien puedes irte-ordeno y me llevo directo a un salón en la parte alta del palacio y allí adentro estaban Roid, Vohj y Kamisama y los tres tenían cara de angustia- en un rato vuelvo-dijo broly cerrando la puerta atrás mío

-que paso!?-dije acercándome a ellos

-la nave del Rey exploto y Baby escapo-soltó Roid

-el saboteo esa nave?-dije aturdida y ellos se quedaron mudos

-no lo sabemos, nos trajeron aquí para hablar con nosotros sobre eso-dijo Kami sentándose con un poco de esfuerzo en una silla

-o para matarnos por culpa de ese idiota de Baby! el odia a los Saiyajins y seguro que el saboteo esa nave para luego escapar-dijo Vohj enojado y yo lo mire con confusión

-en eso tienes razón pero no podemos asegurar nada-hablo Kami-Bulma porque…-me miro y yo me acerque a él y me incline a su lado

-no fue posible hacerlo-susurre y el solo me asintió entendiendo que aquí no podíamos hablar y en eso se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un tipo con un parche en su ojo y con un semblante que daba miedo y atrás de el entraba Broly con un tipo muy parecido a Kakarotto, eso me impresiono porque él nunca menciono un hermano o familiar por aqui.

-espero que tengan una justificación convincente para que su castigo no sea la muerte- hablo el tipo del parche

-nosotros no hicimos nada!-dije parándome y Kami intento pararse pero yo no lo deje y coloque una mano en su hombro

-padre ellos no tienen nada que ver-dijo Broly colocándose al lado del tipo ese

-que quieres decir?-lo miro de reojo

-el Tsufurujin que trabajaba en el laboratorio junto a ellos escapo al instante de que la nave explotara y no lograron detenerlo-soltó

-no puedo creerlo-apretó los puños el del parche- debimos haber acabado con los pocos que quedaban de esa maldita raza-gruño entre dientes y apretando los puños

-vaya motivos que tenia…-murmuro el hombre parecido a Kakarotto y Broly lo miro asintiendo

-si es así debemos encontrarlo y ustedes se encargaran de rastrear esa nave su no quieren morir!-nos ordeno furioso el de parche mientras se volteaba y salía acompañado por los otros tipos menos Broly

-vuelvan a su laboratorio-nos dijo Broly y nosotros hicimos caso. Kami no se veía bien asique lo ayude a pararse y camine sosteniéndolo del brazo- Bulma es muy importante que encuentren a ese Tsufurujin-me miro con algo de inquietud

-trataremos de hacer todo lo posible, gracias Broly-le regale una pequeña sonrisa y seguimos caminando a nuestro destino.

-Bien-dijo Vohj mientras cerrábamos la puerta del laboratorio- ahora como haremos para encontrar a Baby?- se sentó en el asiento de su escritorio

-no lo se pero nos veremos en grandes problemas si no lo hayamos- dijo Roid

-sientate Kami- dije guiando a su escritorio- te duele algo?- pregunte pero solo me negó mientras me daba una sonrisa de que todo estaba bien

-debemos mirar los registros del perímetro del planeta- hablo Kami obteniendo toda nuestra atención- quizás hallemos en que dirección fue- se acomodo en el asiento

-entonces busquemos- dije y los chicos me asintieron para buscar en las computadoras mientras yo me fijaba en la de Baby esperanzada de poder encontrar algo pero nada

-fue en direccion a la galaxia del oeste- dijo Vohj tecleando la computadora- allí es donde… se encontraba su planeta- dijo y Kami y yo nos miramos

-que planetas hay para aquellos lados?- dije pensativa

-mmm el planeta Zorner, Izberd, Xones, Owin la mayoría planetas desolados- comentó y yo comense a buscar cada planeta en la computadora de Baby tratando de encontrar algo

-aquí no hay nada- dije frustrada

-tranquilos ya encontraremos algo- nos alentó Kami

-lo tengo!- dije y todos se me quedaron viendo- recuerdo haberle enseñado a Baby a colocar los microchip para convertir en cápsula cualquier cosa- explique corriendo a mi escritorio para comenzar a dibujar un pequeño plano

\- y que con eso?- se me acerco curioso Roid para ver lo que hacia

\- pues eso significa que con este radar puedo localizar cualquier maquina que conterga el microchip de encapsulamiento- hable mirándolo con un sonrisa

\- aunque este a varias millas de distancia?- me pregunto Kami acercándose a nosotros junto con Vohj

\- claro que si!- dije y ellos rieron por mi brillante cerebro

-entonces a contruirlo- dijo Roid tocandome el hombro

-Bulma...- oímos la voz de Broly atrás nuestro

-si- dije parandome y acercandome a el con una sonrisa

-ven tenemos que hablar- dijo dejándome lugar en la puerta para que saliera afuera

-hay una esperanza de localizar a Baby- le comente y el me dio una sonrisa mientras me miraba de una forma mas amena que las veces anteriores

-pues no esperaba menos, eres una genio- río de lado y yo me sonroje un poco mientras agachaba la mirada con algo de nerviosismo?- me querías decir algo?- lo encare y el tocó su cabeza en forma de que se había olvidado

-ah era para decirte que el Rey sobrevivio y que unas de las turbinas fue la causante de la explosion- explico

-lo sabia- voltee mi rostro recordando esa expresión rara que me mostró ese día antes de mi accidente cuando le pregunte por las turbinas- había algo inquietante en eso-murmuré

-en que?- Broly me miro con atencion

\- Baby se había ocupado de construír las turbinas de esa nave- dije suspirando por como estaban las cosas con el

-ya veo- cruzo sus brazos- lo importante fue que ningún soldado murió pero si hubieron heridos con gravedad- dijo volviendo al tema

-el Rey esta grave?- pregunte con algo de esperanza y curiosidad

-si pero el y Kakarotto se pondrán bien pues ellos iban en la parte trasera por los entrenamientos- respondió

-Kakarotto iba en la nave!?-grite sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver que Broly me asentía desconcertado- por favor tengo que verlo Broly el es mi único amigo aquí!-me acerque más a él con lagrimas en mis ojos

-está bien-asintió al verme tan desesperada- ven vamos-lo seguí hasta el ala de curaciones y allí habían varios tanques de recuperación en los que adentro tenían a personas con cables pegados en sus cuerpos, con mascarillas de oxigeno en sus rostros y flotaban en un extraño liquido verdeagua

-Kakarotto…-susurre al encontrarlo en uno de esos tanques- el estará bien?-pregunte con la voz quebrada y Broly asintió mientras yo apoyaba una de mis manos en el vidrio del tanque

-señor Broly-apareció un doctor atrás de nosotros y Broly lo miro con atención- podemos hablar un momento?-dijo el tipo mirándome de reojo

-claro, Bulma ya vuelvo-me dijo y se fue con el grosero del doctor.

Yo volví a mirar a Kakarotto dando un suspiro de alivio-recupérate pronto así vuelves con tu esposa y tu hijo-susurre mirando sus ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que uno de los tanques comenzó a titilar un sonido llamando mi atencion. Gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrar el tanque que titilaba con nada mas ni nada menos que con el Rey en su interior.

Sorprendida mire hacia atrás un momento y luego a paso lento me acerque al tanque. Podía ver ese semblante relajado y por un momento ese tipo no parecía el Saiyajin despiadado que conozco. Me acerque un poco más para verlo más de cerca, sentía curiosidad por lo fabulosas que eran estas maquinas pero me alarmo ver que sus puños se estaban cerrando acto que me hizo retroceder un poco. Mi atención estaba en su rostro hasta que de repente abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente con esa miraba asesina que el poseía y no sé qué fue lo que hizo pero estallo el vidrio del tanque provocando que yo me cubriera con mis brazos

-alteza!-vinieron corriendo unos doctores junto con Broly

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-grito saliendo de lo que quedaba del tanque y todos nos asustamos y comenzamos a salir- TU NO MALDITA TERRICOLA- me grito y yo me quede como estatua para luego a mirarlo con horror

-Rey Vegeta por favor…-trato de intervenir Broly

-que no me oíste? Lárgate!-lo miro con una mirada asesina que provoco que Broly se fuera dejándonos solos. El hombre enfrente mío estaba completamente desnudo y con furia tomo una de las toallas que había sobre la máquina para enredarla en su cintura.

-eres la peor escoria que existe en todo el maldito universo- camino con pasos firmes hacia a mí y yo retrocedí llena de miedo por esa cara endemoniada que tenia- creíste que ibas a acabar conmigo? Que una simple explosión iba a matarme?-me tomo del cuello con una mano logrando que dejara de tocar el suelo

-yo no…no hice nada-dije tomando con ambas manos su brazo para tratar de soltarme pero era todo en vano

-mentirosa!-apretó un poco mas mi cuello y sus ojos estaban rojos de furia

-Baby lo hizo-susurre con lo último de aire que me quedaba y por dios ya no podía respirar mas

-alteza suéltela!-entro el padre de Broly y Vegeta lo fulmino con la mirada- la terrícola no tiene nada que ver en el incidente, fue el Tsufurujin que escapo al instante de la explosión y ella esta rastreándolo para acabar con el-explico y pude ver como el asimilaba las palabras pero no me soltaba.

Mi vista se hacía borrosa cuando él me miro con un profundo odio y me soltó logrando que yo cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Comencé a toser y trataba de recuperar el aire con dificultad mientras el pasaba por mi lado y se alejaba de ahí.

-Bulma!-Broly se agacho a mi lado para levantarme del suelo con cuidado y me recostó en una de las camillas- rápido no puede respirar bien!-le dijo a los doctores que corrieron a mi lado y eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

Desperté desorientada, abrí con dificultad mis ojos para mirar en donde estaba. Últimamente me desmayaba y despertaba mucho en la cabina de curaciones. No entendía que tenía en contra de mí esta vida.

Me di cuenta que tenía en mi nariz y boca una máscara de oxigeno, con cuidado me senté en la camilla y sentí el intenso dolor en mi cuello

-auch-dije tocándome y con mi otra mano me saque la máscara- maldito desgraciado-pense recordando lo sucedido

-Bulma estas bien?-entro Kami a la cabina

-Kami-apenas pude hablar por el dolor

-oh niña-se acerco a mí mirando con atención mi cuello

-qué pasa?- dije por su reacción

-es tu cuello, debe dolerte-me tomo del mentón y lo levanto con cuidado mirando con atención- tienes la marca de una mano- murmuro y yo apreté mis dientes tratando de pararme para mirarme en un espejo pero Kami me detuvo – tranquila, te voy a curar-dijo y como si nada la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro el Saiyajin que mas odiaba en este mugroso planeta

-afuera-le hizo una mueca con la cabeza a Kamisama y él me miro y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

Lo mire como si fuera la peor basura y como se lo merecía.

-que quieres?-hable en un hilo de voz mirando para otro lado

-tienes que terminar ahora ese radar para encontrar a ese insecto-hablo duro refiriéndose a Baby

-bien-dije sin moverme y sin mirarlo esperando a que él se fuera pues no tenía ganas de pelear en estos momentos- algo más?- soné dura, fría y seguía manteniendo mi ignorancia visual a el

-sí que te apresures!-alzo un poco la voz y yo lo mire con todo el desprecio que tenia hacia él. Siempre lograba hacerme enfadar y lo que más me molestaba era que me gritara todo el estúpido tiempo como si le divirtiera verme enfadada y humillada.

-dije que bien!-conteste mirándolo fijamente- tú dices ser un Rey pero uno verdadero no se comporta como tú lo haces-me baje de la camilla y me pare enfrente de el- tu eres un…eres un-dije mordiéndome la lengua para no soltarle todo en su cara

-yo soy un qué?- se acerco mas a mí para fulminarme con su mirada asesina- hum eso pense- sonrió triunfante al ver que yo no le respondía

-eres un desgraciado y un poco hombre! O mejor dicho un poco Saiyajin, uno que no merece el respeto de absolutamente nadie, un ser totalmente despreciable y sin escrúpulos, un bastardo que anda por ahí maltratando mujeres- solté y el dio un paso más hacia mi amenazante mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños- anda! Vamos mátame de una malditas vez por todas! Pues harás bien en liberarme de este calvario de estar bajo tus ordenes- mi voz salió quebrada y dolida por el agudo dolor en mi garganta, ver que el me daba esa sonrisa y mirada diabólica era desesperante, disfrutaba tanto hacerme sufrir?- que estas esperando!?- le hable con unas cuantas lagrimas de impotencia que corrían por mis mejillas y es que simplemente odia estar en ese estado frente a él.

-eres tan patética…- su mirada de repugnancia me recorrió por completo y yo no espere a que siguiera hablando y le plantee una fuerte cachetada que me dolió mas a mí que a él.

-tú eres el único patético aquí-me voltee apretando la mano con la que lo golpee contra mi pecho y mi otra mano- déjame sola-hable aun de espaldas. Luego de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos por fin salió para dejarme por un momento en paz.

Estaba sorprendida de no estar muerta en estos momentos pues era seguro que acabaría desintegrada por lo que le dije, pero no me arrepentía. Pero ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? Ya tenía mi nave terminada pero no me fue posible escapar y en estos momentos menos que menos, si veían una nave salir sin autorización no cometerían en mismo error que con Baby.

Ese Baby… fue tan astuto para lograr escapar y la explosión de la nave seguro fue un señuelo para distraer a los demás pero… donde estaría?

La verdad es que sentía un poco de pena por él, los Saiyajins lo matarían cuando lo localizara y la verdad es que si el escapo fue porque seguramente se sentía igual que yo, condenado a trabajar en un planeta desconocido y que encima te traten de la peor manera posible y bueno un montón de motivos más que no asemejan a los míos pero...

-sería tan hipócrita como para ayudar a los Saiyajins a encontrarlo después de obtener lo más preciado para él? La libertad?- murmure para mí misma.

Pero por otro lado estaba la vida de mis compañeros y la mía en juego si no lo encontrábamos. Eso ya no se debatía entre hacer el bien o el mal, y era lo más doloroso para mí porque a pesar de todo lo que he pasado seguía teniendo sentimientos pero debía tratar de olvidarlos para ser fuerte.

….

El día siguiente me levante desganada pero obligada debía empezar a construir el radar. Kamisama me había curado el dolor y el moretón de mi cuello pero aun así me sentía de la patada y para colmo todo se reflejaba en mi humor de mil demonios.

-ya esta- dije dejando el radar terminado sobre el escritorio de Roid- ese botón azul localiza las capsulas cercanas y el rojo localiza las lejanas- explique apretando el botón mientras la pantalla del radar alejaba el punto del planeta Vegita y buscaba en el espacio la nave de Baby aunque estaba la posibilidad de que el no haya colocado el microchip en su nave

-lo tenemos!-dijo Roid sacándome de mis pensamiento mientras mirábamos la pantalla que marcaba un punto verde

-bien-dije mientras apretaba unos botones para ver las coordenadas exactas y las anote en un papel- en el planeta Owin, a 70.000 millas al oeste de aquí- termine no sintiéndome tan bien por encontrarlo pero bueno.

-ya lo encontraron?-se nos acerco Vohj junto con Kami mientras yo asentía sobando mi frente porque me dolía la cabeza

-ya le enseñe a Roid a usarlo así que si nos les molesta me voy descansar un rato, no me siento bien-dije y ellos se miraron entre los tres- pasa algo?- dije a verlos azules porque los agarre en algo

-Bulma… es que…-Vohj no soltaba los que quería decir

-el Rey quiere que tu vayas a mostrarle el radar-Roid termino sin rodeos

-…-yo apreté los dientes y guardándome todas mis maldiciones tome de las manos de Vohj el radar y salí del laboratorio dando un portazo. Camine con pasos furiosos hasta llegar al palacio para golpear la puerta del despacho de su majestad. Nappa me abrió la puerta para luego hablarle al Rey

-es la terrícola- hablo sin dejarme pasar aun

-me llamo Bulma idiota!-solté y él me miro perplejo un instante por mi reacción

-déjala que pase Nappa tu vete-oímos la voz de Vegeta y Nappa me abrió para que pasara y el salió sin decir nada cerrando la puerta.

Con los brazos cruzados me encamine al frente de su escritorio y lo mire pero estaba más concentrado en sus papeles que en mi.

-ya termine con lo que me pediste-dije dejando el radar enfrente de el- y ya localizamos a Baby-comente pero él me ignoraba mientras firmaba un papel- si eso era todo me largo-me voltee para irme ya no soportando su jueguito

-te dije que te fueras?-hablo al fin con tranquilidad pero con su habitual voz dura y ronca

-no pero al parecer estas muy ocupado-dije abriendo la puerta para irme pero un rápido movimiento de él hizo que yo soltara la manija de la puerta y la cerro de nuevo estampándome en la pared de al lado

-porque no me obedeces cuando te hablo!?-me gruño colocando sus brazos a los costados de los míos contra la pared atrás de mi - contéstame Bul-ma - dijo mi nombre entre silabas en tono de burla. Yo me encontraba un poco confundida por lo rápido que el había actuado y esa cercanía invasora me ponía un poco nerviosa y con algo de temor

-aléjate de mi-dije mirando su rostro muy de cerca y no quería que el viera mis emociones asique voltee mi rostro para mirar a la ventana

-mírame y enfréntame como ayer lo hiciste- me hablo sin gritarme pero podía sentir su mirada en mi cuello, seguro estaba sorprendido de que su brutalidad ya no se refleje en mi.

-aun me quedaron cosas que decirte quieres que te las siga diciendo?- lo enfrente con la mirada

-hum-me fulminaba con su mirada y apareció en él su típica sonrisa- crees que mi importa lo que pienses de mi Bulma?- soltó una pequeña carcajada

-al parecer si porque te quedaste callado- dije un poco más cerca de su rostro y su mirada bajo de mis ojos a mis labios un instante cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi- sigues callado Vegeta que te sucede?-solté un risa al entender que su juego se había dado vuelta

-no te permito que digas tonterías-dejo de aprisionarme entre la pared y se volteo para volver a su escritorio pero me miro un segundo y vio una sonrisa de triunfo en mi rostro-mejor sirve para algo y muéstrame donde está el insecto-sonrió al ver mi mirada asesina en el

-imbécil-murmure al grado de que me escuchara y me acerque para mostrarle el radar-aquí esta-le mostré la pantalla-se encuentra a 70.000 millas de aquí al oeste, y está en un planeta llamado Owin-dije y Vegeta me miro fijamente un segundo

-estás segura?-pregunto con interés

-claro que si-conteste mirando su desconcierto- pasa algo en ese planeta?-pregunte y oímos que golpeaban la puerta

-adelante-dijo Vegeta levantándose de asiento y vimos a Broly entrar

-Bulma…-dijo mirándome un segundo y luego a Vegeta mientras le hacia una reverencia-majestad aquí están los recibos del nuevo encargo que pidió-le dejo unos papeles en el escritorio y Vegeta asintió

-quiero que me tengan una nave lista para la semana entrante-me dijo pasándome el radar- vete-me ordeno y yo sin decir nada pase por al lado de Broly dándole una sonrisa que me correspondió y antes de salir los mire y como lo esperaba la vista de Broly estaba puesta en mi y la Vegeta también.

 **Notas: espero haberlas complacido con los avances y si ya sé que algunas me quieren asesinar pero todo sale de mi cabecita y ella solo me obliga a escribir y bueno ya saben como es mi imaginación jajajaja. No se olviden de que las amo con todo mi corazón y prometo responderles sus reviews como se debe en el próximo capi.**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos**

 **JuliBB**


	7. Chapter 7

**ledisdbz:** **hola hermosa como estas? Si tenes razón nena acá plasmo a Vegeta como muy malo pero ya verás cómo cambia porque hay alguien que lo logra jaja ;) pero a pesar de que también es malo por dentro tiene lo suyo pero bueno amiga siento tardarme pero las compenso con un cap cada vez mas largo que el anterior y espero que te guste como va y eso :) te mando un gran besote y muchos abrazos nena gracias por todo. :D**

 **citlali uchiha:** **hola cariño me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando mi fic, me haces muy feliz nena enserio gracias, espero que este cap te guste al igual que el largo y siento tardarme una eternidad en subir pero bueno amiga aca esta ;) te mando muchísimos besotes y un abrazo grande. :)**

 **sarapaolatercios99:** **mujer hermosa como estas? Perdóname por tardarme tanto :( pero bueno amiga aca te dejo el nuevo cap que es mas largo hasta ahora (pienso hacer que cada vez sean mas largo que los anteriores XD) espero que te guste jaja mil gracias nena por estar al pendiente mio, cuidate mucho y te mando muchísimos abrazos y besos ;)**

 **VickySayayin:** **nena linda! Perdón por la tardanza pero aca te dejo el nuevo cap y el mas largo asique espero que te guste al igual de cómo va la relación de Bulma y Vegeta jajaj bueno gracias amiga por todo te mando mil besos y abrazos :D**

 **Guest:** **amiga! Siento tardarme tanto, espero que me disculpes es que como voy a mi ultimo año de secundaria ya casi no tengo tiempo, estoy muchas horas en el colegio y bueno cuando estoy en casa es la tarea y dormir la mayoría del tiempo asique por suerte pude adelantar un poco en semana santa (por cierto espero que la hayas pasado lindo) en fin nena aca te traigo un nuevo cap y el mas largo hasta ahora asique espero que te guste y para el siguiente tratare de no tardarme tanto ;) ah amiga te quería pedir un favor es que como hay muchos Guest aveces se me confunden y no les contesto bien asique te agradecería si pones un nombre o algo asi y me decis que sos vos y no le contesto el review a cualquier lector. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y te mando muchísimos besotes y abrazos ;)**

 **Yess88:** **hola cariño como estas? Siento tardarme nena, aca te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste como va la relación de Bulma y Vegeta que esta ardiendo cada vez mas y mas jaja asique bueno amiga te mando muchísimos besotes y abrazos :)**

 **Vegeta bell:** **amiga de kokoro! Espero que estes bien nena, siento tardarme pero aca te traigo el nuevo cap que es mas largo que el anterior asi que espero que te guste como va la cosa jaja con respecto a tu pregunta tengo pensado que tenga menos de 20 capitulos pero como aun no plasme todas mis ideas para esta historia creo que si superara los 20 caps pero no se nena, eso si amiga falta para el final jaja bueno nena mil gracias por todo, te mando muchos besotes y abrazos. Cuidate ;) Dattebayo. ( Dattebayo es un saludo verdad? Es que siempre lo escribes al final de cada comentario que me dejas y disculpa si me equivoco, besos nena)**

 **Saito Uchiha** **: hermosura! Como estas? Amiga siento mucho la tardanza pero ando muy corta de tiempo con esto de que es mi ultimo año y estamos casi todo el dia en el colegio y cuando llego a casa hago la tarea, un par de cosas mas y a la cama jaja pero en semana santa pude adelantar algo (por cierto espero que lo hayas pasado genial) en fin nena acá te dejo un cap más largo que el anterior y con bastantes avances con respecto a vos ya sabes quien jaja ;) yo también te extrañe amiga y no pienses que me olvide de ustedes y mucho menos que voy a dejar inconclusa esta historia. Gracias por todo bella, te mando mil abrazos y besotes. :D**

 **Sora147:** **amiga bella! Espero que estes bien, siento mucho tardarme pero aca te dejo el nuevo cap que es mas largo y con buenos avances ;) jaja si! la chispa se va haciendo mas grande poco a poco asi que ya vendrá lo bueno. Nena muchas gracias por todo, te mando mil besos y abrazos :)**

 **z7fanhet:** **preciosa! Me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia y mas que te guste, enserio amiga muchas gracias. Espero que este cap te guste y pendón por la tardanza, te mando muchísimos abrazos y besos. :D**

 **naomigomiz:** **mi linda amiga! Espero que estes muy bien! Perdóname la tardanza nena pero espero que este cap te guste al igual que los avances y el largo jaja en fin ya verás como se pone buena la cosa entre Bulma, Vegeta y Broly jaja es todo un triangulo amoroso y muy complicado pero bueno todo se resuelve a su tiempo. Amiga gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, te mando mil besotes y abrazos ah y te me cuidas eh? ;)**

 **SayayinPrincessMarie:** **amiga de mi vida! Como estas? Ay nena siento la tardanza pero con esto de la escuela casi no tengo tiempo de nada :( pero bueno tengo que echarle ganas porque es mi ultimo año! Jajaj te felicito mil veces y te mando un gran abrazo a la distancia por tu buen promedio amiga ;) jaja Bulma tiene los ovarios bien puestos jajaja me hiciste morir de risa XD ay amiga gracias siempre por tu apoyo, sos lo mejor y espero que este cap y sus avances te guste muchísimo! Te mando mil besotes y muchos abrazos. Cuidate nena :***

 **Korey** **: hola mi preciosura! Espero que estes muy bien! Perdón la tardanza amiga pero aca te dejo el nuevo cap con avances ardientes y con respecto a tu pregunta: OBVIO QUE VA HABER LEMON ajajaja pero hay que esperar un poco amiga pero prometo no decepcionarte. Yo tambien te quiero muchísimo amiga (sos tan adorable XD) gracias por todo nena, te mando mil besotes y abrazos, se me cuida eh? :D**

 **Veros:** **lindura! Como estas? Siento la tardanza pero aca esta el nuevo cap y el mas largo asi que tiene para leer ajaja no te equivocas eh? A Vegeta le interesa Bulma por su fortaleza y por que es linda después de todo y a Broly por algo parecido pero mas se centra en el carisma y la dulcura de Bulma, uff es todo un triangulo amoroso pero ya veras que pasa ;) amiga gracias por todo, te mando muchísimos besotes y abrazos. :)**

 **Adriana Lima:** **hola cariño! Como estas? Amiga siento tardarme un milenio pero espero compensarte con este nuevo cap con los avances que querías ;) espero no decepcionarte linda, gracias por todo nena. Te mando un gran besote y un apapacho fuerteee :D**

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** **hola linda! Espero que andes muy bien nena, perdon la tardanza pero aca te dejo el cap 7 que por cierto esta que arde asi que espero complacerte jajaja gracias por tu apoyo amiga te mando mil besotes y abrazosss ;)**

 **Guest:** **mi niña linda! Espero que andes mas que bien! Siento tardarme una eternidad pero aca esta el cap 7 y espero que te guste y como vos decis un triangulo amoroso parece que esta surgiendo jajaja solo lee y después me contas que te parece ;) mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus halagos! Si llegue a los 100 reviews gracias a vos y a todas mis lindas lectoras, enserio amiga gracias, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos :D (PD: amiga por favor como hay muchos "Guest" te pido de favor que coloques un nombre asi se a quien le contesto los comentarios que dejan y la verdad me siento mal porque no se si sos la misma que me escribió unos días antes y te volvi a contestar pero en finnnn, te lo agradecería nena, besos)**

 **Fan fan:** **hola preciosa! Como estas? Siento tardarme nena pero espero compensarlo con este cap y espero que te guste mucho al igual que los avances de nuestra bella pareja jaja en fin creo que te estoy cumpliendo tu petición con respecto a Vegeta celoso ;) por otro lado claro que aparecerá Trunks pero mas adelante amiga, mil gracias por tu apoyo,** **te mando mil besotes y abrazosss :D**

 **Vegeta 02:** **hola mi hermosa amiga! Perdón por tardarme nena pero aca te dejo el cap 7 y espero que te encante y los avances aun mas jajaja y si! Llegamos a los 100 reviews gracias por todo tu apoyo y por soportarme hasta ahora ;) te mando mil besotes y abrazos nena cuidate ;D**

 **Lalynazul:** **hola bella amiga! Espero que andes muy bien niña y te pido disculpas por la tardanza pero aca te traigo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste mucho al igual que el avance entre nuestra pareja favorita pero mejor no hablo y lee jaja no las voy a abandonar nena, eso nunca tenelo por seguro ;) gracias por todo amiga te mando muchísimos abrazos y besos :)**

 **bulbriouji** **: hola amiga! Siento tardarme, espero me perdones pero aca te dejo el Nuevo cap y espero que te guste mucho ;) gracias por leer mi fic nena, te mando muchos besotes y abrazos :D**

 **CamyOujiDb:** **hola linda! Espero que andes bien nena y perdón por tardarme en subir un nuevo cap pero espero que este te guste como los demás ;) me alegro de que te guste mi fic mil gracias enserio amiga y te digo como a todos mis lectoras que jamás las voy a abandonar asi que no tengas miedo nena ;D te mando un gran abrazo y besote aplastante jajaj cuidate C:**

 **BadGirl:** **preciosa mia! Perdón por tardarme nena discúlpame pero aca te dejo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste mucho mucho al igual que los avances entre ya sabes quien y Bulma jajaja gracias por tu paciencia amiga te mando mil besos y abrazos ;)**

 **dany2003:** **mi linda amiga! Primero que nada mucho gusto, yo soy Julieta pero me podes decir juli o como te guste jaja y mil gracias por darte la oportunidad de que leas mis fics jaja enserio amiga me alegra mucho ;D mil disculpas por la tardanza pero espero que este capi te guste al igual que el avance entre nuestra pareja favorita jaja en fin te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos :) }**

 **anabellgonzalez92:** **hola amiga linda! Mil disculpas por la tardanza enserio espero me perdones pero aca te dejo un nuevo capi y espero que te guste nena. Gracias por tu paciencia amiga y por leer mi fic ;) te mando muchos besotes y abrazos :D**

 **Jenny070891:** **Hola amiga bonita! Espero que andes muy bien :D me disculpo por la tardanza** **pero aca te traigo el nuevo cap y espero que te guste mucho al igual que el avance entre Bulma y Vegeta pero mejor no hablo y lee jaja no las voy a abandonar nena, eso nunca tenelo por seguro ;) gracias por todo amiga te mando muchísimos abrazos y besos :)**

 **Saludos a:** **cristal grey** **,** **1** **,** **21xiomara89** **,** **rosaghz** **, KndVB, denisse lizarraga. Gracias por agregarme a sus favs y por leerme les mando un besote a cada una!**

 **Notas: perdón, perdón, disculpen mi tardanza chicas se que me tarde una eternidad pero acá les dejo el capitulo 7 y espero que les guste mucho y complacerlas con el contenido, una vez les pido disculpas y mejor las dejo leer en paz jaja besos…**

CAPITULO 7:

POV de Vegeta:

 _Flashback_

 _Todo me parecía un mal sueño, pero eran los recuerdos de aquella explosión que dejo como consecuencia la muerte del único ser importante en mi atormentada vida. Podía sentir el olor a sangre proveniente del su cuerpo inerte entre los escombros de una ardua batalla, afuera oía los bullicios de los soldados y sirvientes correr de acá para allá acompañados por los gruñidos de los Ozarus batallando contra los Kronnosjins aliados con los Tsufurus con el fin de acabar con todos nosotros._

 _El aire frio golpeaba duramente mi rostro eliminado cualquier rastro de lágrimas, nunca había volado con tanta rapidez conteniendo toda esa rabia y dolor que esos bastardos me habían provocado, pero yo iba a vengarla, iba hacerlos pagar por arrebatármela._

 _-Príncipe no te metas en esto!- me grito el Rey mientras contenía una pelea con el líder de los Kronnos- te dije que no niño!- volvió a decirme mientras yo no lo obedecía y me lanzaba a golpear al maldito con todo lo que tenia pero luego sentí que me devolvió un golpe en el estomago asiéndome doblar para recuperar el aire_

 _-valla Rey Vegeta- sonrió el maldito mirándolo de reojo- tu hijo es un maleducado y como es que permites que se interponga entre nosotros?-el tipo me tomo del cuello y me lanzo hacia los brazos de mi padre pero cuando me di cuenta de la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar me solté del agarre del Rey segado de furia y me dispuse a volver a atacar a aquel imbécil pero de nuevo mi padre me detuvo para devolverme a mi lugar y darme un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me dejo inconsciente._

 _Al despertar salí corriendo del ala de curaciones ignorando lo que aquellos doctores me decían, corrí evadiendo a todos para ir al trono deseando que ella estuviera ahí, sentada, con todo su brillo pero no, su Ki no estaba, su luz no estaba, ahora todo era oscuridad adornada de escombros y un paisaje ruin y deplorable._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Apreté mis puños sintiendo mi cuerpo ahogado, el oxigeno comenzaba a hiperventilarme provocando que me sintiera acorralado y la consecuencia fue que mi Ki se elevara al máximo mientras abría mis ojos de un impulso.

Qué demonios tenía que hacer esa maldita criatura ahí? Mi furia se incremento con solo ver a esa detestable mujer que estaba enfrente mío logrando que recordara todo lo sucedido y explote destrozando el estúpido tanque. Ella tenia que haber sido la causante de todo, solo ella me odiaba lo sufriente como para intentar matarme de una manera tan patética y encima frustrar mis planes.

-tan estúpida…-pense

Su cuello débil en mi mano era como si se tratara de una simple rama que se rompe de la nada, sus escusas eran insoportables para mis oídos, sus ojos llenos de miedo me incitaban a deshacerme cuanto antes de ella y maldecía la hora en que la mande a traer aquí.

Pero como mi suerte siempre me jugaba en contra logro que me hundiera en mi propia impotencia y resignación.

Paragus me había detenido y siempre había algo que la salvaba de mi furia y me recordaba lo que ella significaba para el planeta. Pero no… antes de soltarla, la mire moribunda jurándome acabar con ella una vez que ya no la necesitara. Ella por ahora evadía a la muerte como si estuviera jugando a un juego muy peligroso.

…

Era increíble lo débil que podía llegar a ser esa humana y lo fuerte que podía ser como para enfrentarme con su carácter tan irritante y salvaje.

No sé como la deje insultarme y decirme lo que ella pensaba de mi, era insolente pero en algo tenía razón. Yo era así como ella me describía y para su malestar yo no podía ni quería cambiar.

Por otro lado, ella no lograba entender que solo era una esclava que tuvo la desgracia, como ella dice, de venir a Vegita y su único destino era morir.

Su osadía se pasó de la raya cuando vio que no me interesaban sus palabras y se atrevió a golpearme, obviamente no me hizo ni cosquillas, pero verla que tenía las agallas de hacerlo me hizo cambiar un poco mi concepto sobre ella. Definitivamente pasaba los límites de todo y su orgullo era muy similar al de un Saiyajin aunque sonara absurdo. Me largue sin decir nada y la deje sola como me lo pidió, estaba hastiado de tenerla enfrente mío y ya no quería verla hasta que me trajera lo que le pedí.

-me llamo Bulma idiota!- mas allá de que Nappa me haya avisado que era ella y pese a los gritos de la mujer antes extrañamente había podido percibir su débil Ki en movimiento desde lejos hasta llegar a mi despacho lo cual me pareció algo anormal en mi, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Al irse Nappa ella me dejo un pequeño aparato enfrente mío pero debía terminar de firmar esos papeles ya que Broly vendría a recogerlos en cualquier momento. Pero desde esa distancia podía escuchar sus pesados suspiros de enfado y en parte también quería molestarla ignorándola.

-porque no me obedeces cuando te hablo!?- la estampe en la pared sin dejarle escapatoria, su extraña mirada azulada paso de desconcierto a temor pero ella siempre quería mantener su orgullo y me corrió el rostro ocultándolo todo. La examine mejor su rostro de perfil y esta criatura no era tan horrenda, nunca había visto a alguien con una piel tan clara y frágil, con ojos y cabellos de un raro color, tan débil pero con un temperamento de mil demonios.

Quizás debería ponerla en mi harén, la castigaría hasta domarla a mi antojo pero solo para demostrarle lo malvado y despiadado que puedo llegar a ser.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me permití bajar mi miraba hasta su bocota del infierno y a la vez tan tentadora como es nunca me habia dado cuenta de esto?. Seguí por su mentón hasta su cuello y deducí que el Nameku la curo porque esa marca de mi mano se veía horrible antes, pero ella se lo merecía. Merecía todo lo que le pasaba por ser como era.

-mírame y enfréntame como ayer lo hiciste-hable y ella me miraba indefensa de reojo dándome a entender que por un momento yo tenía el control de todo… pero eso duro poco hasta que me dijo en la cara que aun tenía que decirme cosas de mi pero es que ella no comprendía que me importaba un carajo lo que ella pensara de mi. Lo que sucedió cuando me contesto me descoloco un poco, ella me miraba de una forma extraña y luego se acerco peligrosamente a mi logrando que la viera por un momento de otra forma inapropiada para un Rey del planeta Vegita.

Con esos pensamientos me aleje lo más posible de esa arpía y la insulte para enfriar el tema anterior pero cuando se volvió a acercar a mí para mostrarme la ubicación del insecto sentí de nuevo un calor insoportable en mi parte baja que quería evitar y di gracias cuando la escuche decir "Planeta Owin" y todo se paro

-estás segura?- pregunte mirándola fijamente mientras ella me asentía. Entonces no era nada bueno que el Tsufurujin estuviera allí.

La llegada de Broly me saco de mis pensamientos y con más razón sabia que debíamos ir a acabar con quien sea que este en ese planeta.

Luego de ordenarle a la Humana que me prepararan una nave no pude evitar prestarle atención cuando se iba hasta que se volteo antes de salir y me sonrió avergonzándome de mi mismo pero algo no andaba bien, la mujer también miro a Broly que la miraba como un idiota alzado hasta que ella desapareció.

-dame esos recibos-dije molesto extendiendo mi mano para tomarlo y el obedeció enseguida

-Rey Vegeta hay noticias del Tsufurujin?-hablo sentándose enfrente mío

-si, según la terrícola esta en el planeta Owin-lo mire de reojo y él se encontraba pensativo- quiero todo listo para la semana que viene, iremos a acabar con él y con todos los que estén ahí de una vez por todas- hable pasándole los papeles que el venia a buscar para luego irse.

POV de Bulma:

Tres días habían pasado desde que localizamos la nave de Baby y nosotros cumplíamos con la nave que el Rey nos pidió.

Los muchachos y yo habíamos hablado sobre lo complicado que estaba Baby y entre una cosa y otra me entere más sobre el pasado de este planeta y comprendí mejor el odio de Baby hacia los Saiyajins y el de ellos a los de su raza.

-venganza?-pregunte sorprendida por las suposiciones de Kami y vohj

-tiene razón- murmuro pensativo Vohj- no solo por la nave saboteada el Rey quiere acabar con el cuanto antes, quizás sospeche de algo y lo peor, puede que Baby no este solo en esto-termino y yo los miraba con incredibilidad

-es decir que aun hay seres que quieren acabar con el planeta Vegita? Digo no solo Baby pero pense que los Saiyajins se habían encargado de terminar con esas pobres personas- solté frotando mi frente con solo pensar en eso

-bueno si acabaron con la mayoría pero quedaron muchos que lograron escapar de la guerra pero en algo te equivocas Bulma, ellos tampoco eran buenas personas, no eran ni mas buenos ni mas malos que los Saiyajins pero en ese tiempo todos buscaban ser los máximos lideres de la galaxia entera pero aunque algunos eran fuertes e incluso llegaban a superar a los Saiyajins estos siempre lograron sobrepasar sus propios límites de pelea constantemente convirtiéndose no en los lideres completamente pero si en los mas poderosos hasta ahora- dijo dando un hondo suspiro

-bueno eso lo veremos cuando lo encuentren a Baby y traten de evitarlo o cuando nos ataquen desprevenidamente-dijo Roid con un tono fatalista

-no digas eso idiota- frunció el ceño Vohj- entonces ahí no solo los Saiyajines morirán si no también muchos esclavos como en aquella vez- hablo levantándose de su asiento- ya mejor vámonos a dormir o tendré pesadillas- bromeo tratando de aliviar la tensión

-es cierto, esto son solo suposiciones y esperemos que no haya nada mas detrás de esto- hablo Kami y ahí termino nuestra conversación que me dejo helada de la sola posibilidad que eso pasara

Esa noche me desperté en la madrugada agitada y muy asustada, en mi sueño por fin me reunía con mis padres estaba todo perfecto hasta que de pronto todo el ambiente se volvía como apocalíptico, caótico, veía gente corriendo y gritando, todo destruido inclusive mi casa y cuando baje mi vista mis padres estaban en el suelo a mis pies... ensangrentados.

-solo fue una pesadilla- me dije calmándome y volviendo a tumbarme en mi cama.

En todo este tiempo había tratado de no acordarme de ellos porque si lo hacía me derrumbaba con sus recuerdos y mi plan de volver a la tierra lo veía lejano.

La verdad era que ya había pasado bastante tiempo de que estaba aquí y estaba segura de que ellos ya habían regresado de su viaje y lo más probable es que estén preocupados por mí, pero que podía hacer? Nada… solo esperar al momento indicado para volver y contarles todo por lo que estoy pasando.

-juro que volveré- susurre cerrando los ojos para intentar conciliar el suelo pero a mi mente vino la imagen de Vegeta. En estos días no quise pensar en lo que había pasado en su despacho porque bueno sentí algo extraño en su cercanía y mirada pero eso era algo estúpido, nosotros jamás encajaríamos y aparte eso jamás pasara, nunca podría estar con alguien como él. Pero aun así volvía a mi mente cuando su calor me golpeo y su mirada intentaba traspasarme- pero qué demonios?- abrí mis ojos de golpe por pensar de esa forma de el- creo todos los golpes me están haciendo efecto recién ahora- me voltee acomodando mi almohada y me dispuse a blanquear mi mente y dormirme.

-uff- bufe porque se me había espantado el sueño con esa tonta pesadilla. Me incorpore en mi cama y mire por la pequeña ventana el panorama oscuro de la noche y como de costumbre salir al patio para disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad se me hacia perfecto. Enrede el cinto de mi bata en mi cintura y salí en silencio al patio. Agradecía que existiera este lugar que tanto me distraía en mis noches de insomnio. Camine y me senté al borde de la gran fuente que hace poco habían construido, pero en verdad se veía preciosa.

-jaja otro pequeño punto a favor de los Saiyajins- reí porque después de todo tenían un buen gusto por el arte escultural.

-creo que nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo de ti terrícola- apareció esa voz dura y rasposa que me hacía saltar del susto y en este caso casi caigo dentro de la fuente

-qué demonios tienes con andar apareciéndote así?- me pare- Sabes que eso no es normal verdad?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-hum normal? Y eso se aplica a ti también? Hablar sola aquí no lo es- me desafío con la mirada y ver que yo no respondía rápido hizo que en su rostro aparezca una sonrisa típica de el

-sabes?- iba a decirle que era un completo imbécil pero me caye- no tengo ganas de discutir contigo Vegeta, mejor dime qué quieres- me volví a sentar en el borde de la fuente

-te recuerdo que los esclavos no pueden estar merodeando por el palacio a estas horas así que vete a tu cuarto-me ordeno cruzando los brazos y manteniéndose en su lugar

-jaja y yo te recuerdo que trabajo todos los malditos días y me merezco aunque sea un respiro y que crees? Este es mi respiro y no veo en que te afecte a ti es mas su majestad debería estar descansando, después de todo el pobre hace mucho esfuerzo para conseguir lo que necesita- solté sarcástica y enviándole mi peor mirada a lo que él me miro con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y seguramente se estaba divirtiendo al hacerme enfadar con tanta facilidad.

-un día esa insolencia terminara de la peor manera esclava-me dijo tranquilo y yo rodé mis ojos para mirarlo

-si me pagaran con cada vez que me dices que vas a acabar con conmigo ya seria rica Vegeta- reí en mis adentros y pude ver que el miraba a su costado ocultando su sonrisa- porque estás aquí?-pregunte tocando el agua fría de la fuente atrás mio

-porque este es mi palacio- me miro obvio el idiota

-no me refiero a eso-lo mire feo- porque estas despierto? Acaso no podías dormir?- lo vi bufar pero no me miraba y asintió a mi pregunta- ya somos dos- mire la fuente atrás mío

\- ya casi tienen lista mi nave?- soltó mirándome fijo, tan duro y prepotente como siempre pense

-ya casi-respondí con tranquilidad a su comparación- tan malo es para que decidas ir en su busca para acabar con él?- me atreví a preguntar

-hum eso a ti no te importa-respondió mirando a un punto ciego

-tienes razón, pero si te estoy ayudando a que cumplas tus propósitos debería saber el porqué- respondí y él me miraba de reojo

-está claro Bulma para que me lo preguntas, el insecto intento inútilmente de acabar con su Rey y eso lo tiene que pagar- dijo en un tono asesino

-si lo sé, casi lo pago yo-reí irónica- pero bueno nunca entenderé a un Saiyajin ni a su orgullo- me pare y el de un descuido de el me recorrió con la mirada y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación extraña- creo que ya me voy a dormir- lo mire y ni me prestó atención mientras rodeaba la fuente y se sentaba en el borde con sus piernas abiertas y apoyando en cada una sus codos mientras sostenía su cabeza y sentí algo dentro de mí. Sé que él no merece ninguna consideración mía pero sentía la necesidad de volverme y sentarme a su lado. Ya sé que estaba completamente loca pero Vegeta debía sentirse muy solo.

-ya dentro de un rato va a amanecer asique no tiene caso que me acueste- hable sentándome a su lado ante su mirada de "quién demonios te crees que te sientas aquí?". De verdad me sentía una tonta, pero ya lo hice y era incomodo para ambos evidentemente- porque no me cuentas la historia del planeta Vegita?-dije rompiendo el silencio y él me miro con su ceño tan fruncido y antes de que dijera algo me apresure- digo ya que estoy viviendo aquí quien mejor que el mismísimo Rey para contármela- sonreí y él me seguía mirando no con su ceño tan fruncido como antes pero sus inexpresivos ojos negros trataban de descifrar los míos y a la vez yo me daba cuenta que muy en el fondo él no era tan detestable como pensaba

-es una historia muy larga como para contarla asique cuando quieras puedes ir al palacio y leer el maldito libro y ahí no te perderás ningún detalle- me contesto el grandísimo estúpido ¿Qué acaso no veía que estaba tratando de mejorar las cosas entre nosotros?

-puedes irte al demonio mono estúpido!-me pare a su lado mirardolo desde arriba- ush imbécil-me voltee para largarme de ahí pero sentí su mano tomar mi brazo y devolverme a mi lugar.

-repíteme lo que me dijiste-me pego a él deteniendo ambas manos mías atrás mío y así quedando frente a frente, tan cerca que me incomodaba mas eso que su mirada asesina

-suéltame- dije tratando de esquivar su mirada mientras luchaba por zafarme- Vegeta te dije que me soltaras- pare de forcejear y enfrentar su mirada

-Rey Vegeta para ti- me dijo y sentí su aliento cálido en mi cara enviándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo

-que parte no entiendes que yo no te considero mi Rey, te obedezco porque no me queda otra opción- hable sincera y mirando con atención esos ojos impenetrables y oscuros.

-soy tu Rey!-hablo apretando en agarre de mis muñecas y de mi pecho al suyo y nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca- tu eres mi esclava por lo tanto tu vida y todo tu miserable destino depende de mí-me gruño mirándome con fuego en los ojos. Yo solo podía permanecer quieta, sintiendo como su aliento caliente me golpeaba y sentía su pecho subir y bajar junto al mío, en ese momento solo me quede inmutada y algo intimidada pero fuera de mis pensamientos y deseos traicioneros ya no iba dejarlo que me humille.

-no!-exclame volviendo a forcejear inútilmente- estas muy mal de la cabeza- atine a decir porque esto ya era muy incomodo, tanta cercanía, la pelea de miradas, mis ojos traicioneros que miraban esos labios tan cercanos pero tan imposibles a la vez y mi respiración agitada me estaban torturando lentamente- ya puedes soltarme de una vez?- dije alterada y con nervios pero el solo no respondía y no me quitaba de encima esa mirada tan intensa que tenia y yo ya no podía contenerla y como una tonta comencé a sentir el calor en mi rostro pero me era imposible volver a mirarlo. No recuerdo volver a haberme sentido así desde mi noviazgo con Yamcha, el siempre me hacia ponerme nerviosa y sonrojar como un tomate con sus halagos o caricias pero este tipo con solo mirarme me ponía así! Era absurdo que demonios pasaba conmigo?.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el de repente me soltó quedándose enfrente de mí sin ninguna expresión, solo seriedad y yo lo miraba confundida.

-inclínate ante tu Rey-me ordeno y yo parpadee dos veces no pudiendo creer lo que me decía

-jaja es broma no?-reí mirándolo fijamente- que gracioso jaja-dije viendo que él seguía con su cara seria

-ahora-hablo duro

-qué? Estás loco? no lo voy a hacer!-me cruce de brazos y mire como poco a poco el cielo se iba esclareciendo- o mira esta por amanecer- lo mire intentando evadir el tema- tengo que terminar tu nave asique nos vemos-le sonreí para irme pero el rápidamente se opuso enfrente mío con una sonrisa maligna.

-obedéceme esclava- dijo y a decir verdad creo que estaba jugando conmigo por su expresión pero por otro lado no lo parecía, uff es que este idiota no se cansaba de fastidiarme?

-dije que no!- hable firme apretando mis puños en mis costados intentando terminar este jueguito- ya te dije que tengo que trabajar idiota- dije enojada tratando de pasar por su lado pero volvió a oponerse mientras yo chocaba con su pecho y yo no aguante las ganas de mandarlo al demonio pero cerré mis ojos calmándome y de la nada comencé a reírme por todo esto.

-Rey del planeta Vegita sabe usted que es muy irritante?- dije con humor y sarcasmo a la vez

-hum- rio de lado y su semblante no me pareció tan horrible como de costumbre-vete a terminar mi nave- me ordeno para darme la espalda y elevarse en el aire mientras lo veía desaparcar entre los primeros rayos del sol artificial de este planeta.

-soy tan tonta!-sobe mi cabeza-porque reaccione de esa forma con él? digo es el hombre más despiadado que conozco y con solo tenerlo cerca siento como si me faltara el aire…- susurre meneando mi cabeza en negación-no creo que la falta de sentir esos deseos carnales me este provocando esto- claro que no y menos con el pero…- hoy descubrí algo nuevo de ti Vegeta-murmure-después de todo tienes algo de humor-sonreí mirando el cielo del amanecer y se me salió un bostezo- genial ahora si tengo sueño- me regañe y volví adentro para desayunar y volver a mi prisión.

Esa tarde ya no di mas del cansancio que tenia asique los chicos me cubrieron mientras yo dormía un rato pero no sin antes maldecirme por no dormir cuando debía.

Al localizar a Baby nosotros nos pusimos a investigar un poco mas ese planeta Owin, cuando les conté la reacción del Rey los dejo pensativos y serios lo cual no tarde en preguntar qué pasaba y desde entonces estamos investigando sin autorización pero por las dudas Kami nos recomendó hacerlo. Hasta ahora solo sabemos que allí viven más de una especie de otro planeta y deducimos que son seres de planetas destruidos o purgados y ellos son los que lograron sobrevivir según nuestros datos.

Muy en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto, será que solo fue por la conversación que tuve con los muchachos sobre la venganza de los Tsufurus pero aunque era algo que no debía importarme me aterraba pensar en eso o en lo que pudiera pasar.

-ya solo falta configurar los controles- les dije sonriendo mientras los cuatro mirábamos la enorme nave frente a nosotros- vayan a descansar se las debo, yo termino-mire sus caras exhaustas

-es enserio Bulma? Pues te lo agradezco estoy muy cansado-se respondió Vohj mientras se iba y yo soltaba una carcajada

-vamos vayan ahora a descansar- dije en un tono autoritario y Kami y Roid reían para desaparecer de mi vista.

Cuando por fin termine en la par me dispuse a echarle un vistazo a las turbinas asique busque las herramientas que necesitaría y de repente recordé la primera vez que contri mi primer motocicleta rosa.

 _Flash back_

 _-Papa, papa ven mira como quedo!-grite saltando de la emoción- no es fantástico? Soy la primer niña que construyo un vehículo sola-dije con orgullo_

 _-oh mira cariño es fantástica! eres toda una genio mi niña- me abrazo besando mi frente y a la vez provocándome picazón con su bigote_

 _-que son esos gritos?-escuchamos a mi mamá que se acercaba con una bandeja en sus manos_

 _-mamá! Mira mi primer creación, todas las niñas me envidiaran no crees?- dije mientras ella dejaba la bandeja en una mesa y me abrasaba_

 _-ay Bulmita felicitaciones! eras la niña más inteligente y bonita del universo- me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

 _Fin del Flash back_

-…-sentí unas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas en silencio- mis adorados padres, no se dan idea cuanto anhelo verlos- murmure sonriendo con su recuerdo y secando mis mejillas

-no deberías estar trabajando- pegue un salto y me voltee asustada viendo al dueño de esa voz enfrente mío

-eh? Si serás idiota! Porque te apareces así? –solté intentando parecer furiosa mientras ocultada mis lagrimas de tristeza y mi nerviosismo

-silencio patética terrícola!- me hablo mientras Broly entraba al laboratorio mirándonos con curiosidad y ambos lo mirábamos a el

-eh lo siento majestad- le hizo una reverencia- podría hablar con Bulma?-dijo sin titubeos

-de que tienes que hablar con la terrícola?-le pregunto rudo cruzando sus brazos y colocándose enfrente mío

-Broly!-salí de atrás de Vegeta-ya casi termino la nave y nos vemos en el patio vale?- le sonreí bastante alegre que ni yo sé porque reaccione así

-…- se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente y era algo incomodo que me viera así pero trate de pasarlo por alto- está bien- me sonrió- siento interrumpir majestad-dijo para irse con una sonrisa de lado.

\- si vienes por tu nave ya casi esta lista, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles-hable sin verlo mientras me inclinaba a recoger mis herramientas poniendo mucha dedicación a mis movimientos y en un instante lo mire de reojo y su miraba estaba clavada en mi pero con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que me iba a aniquilar ahí nomas pero eso no quitaba que sus ojos me recorrieran con furia y eso me gusto más de la cuenta. –ja! Bulma Briefs seguía teniendo el poder de la seducción en sus manos- pense sonriendo hasta que me levante, mire sus ojos con todo mi encanto y él un momento como que parpadeo un par de veces y rápidamente me volteo la mirada subiendo su mentón con superioridad, pero lo atrape, NO le era tan indiferente como su real majestad decía.

-oye te dije que ya dentro de un rato estaría tu nave o es que acaso piensas quedarte hasta que la termine?-le dije sonriéndole coqueta y él me mando una mirada asesina por mi acción.

-que idioteces dices mujer tonta- hablo pasándome de largo- hoy mismo llévame mi nave terminada o pagaras con tu vida- me amenazo desapareciendo de ahí pero algo raro había en su voz, no era la misma que escondía algo tenebroso y sabia que su amenaza no era verdadera, estaba segura de eso.

…..

 **Notas: y? que les pareció? Bueno desde ahora en adelante si me tardo en subir cap me voy a asegurar de hacer los capítulos largos para compensarlas chicas y es que ahora con el colegio no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero les reitero que NO las voy abandonar si? Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capii :)**

 **Besos aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos**

 **JuliBB**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas! Se que todo este tiempo estuve desaparecida y encerio lo siento mucho pero lamentablemente no puedo continuar con el fic y es una pena por que hasta el día de hoy me preguntan cuando lo voy a continuar y me siento horrible. Las que me han seguido hasta acá encerio estoy muy agradecida de todo corazón y se merecen que esto continúe asi que estoy en campaña para conseguir alguien responsable que lo pueda continuar, estoy dispuesta a ceder mi cuenta y todos los derechos sobre JuliBB (tanto Fanfiction como la de Facebook) asi que si conocen de alguien o alguna autora de aca lee esto y le interesa **POR FAVOR** les ruego que me escriban por privado. Pase momentos muy hermosos con ustedes y agradezco todo ese afecto que me brindaron, de verdad, las adoro chicas y acá consegui bellas amistades que deseo continuar pliss❤ mil gracias a mis lectoras preciosas espero que si consigo alguna escritora valiente la hagan sentir tan bien como a mi con sus amorosos y alentadores Reviews ❤

Me despido mis linduras y les deseo lo mejor del mundo! Les mando besotes aplastantes y abrazos psicológicos muy fuertes como nuestro principe Vegeta jaja

Las adoro y las voy a extrañar muchooo❤

Atte: JuliBB


End file.
